


→sanscest oneshots← ×requests closed×

by soulless_strand



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2018 WAS REALLY SOMETHING HUH, 30+ of these oneshots are 2 years old goddamn, AU Sans/AU Sans, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), FUCK I REALISED HOW BAD THESE WERE DAMN, I am so sorry, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Underfell Sans/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underfresh Sans/Paperjam, enjoy like almost 50 chapters woo, sancest, sans/sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 31,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless_strand/pseuds/soulless_strand
Summary: Request Status: ⊰CLOSED⊱━━━━━━━━━━━━━━In this cursed book, the AU Sanses you know are being involved in painful angst, sinful lemons, teasing limes and tooth-rotting fluff written by yours truly.━━━━━━━━━━━━━━!Warning! Some chapters may include {either mentioned lightly or severely}:→ Self Harm→ Suicide→ Rape→ Vulgar language━━━━━━━━━━━━━━Since that is all, I hope you enjoy the book!-ⓔ
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. Requests here mate(s)!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a place where I simply... dump my stories, apologies on if it seems awkward as it is the first time I'm publishing a story on ao3 and not wattpad.

Welcome to the first part of this delightfully terrible sanscest oneshots book, also you can only request here mates, nowhere else. Or else I might have to sadly ignore it. :( This page might be added more features in the future but I'm sorta busy, sorry again!

no more requests please, I have a couple of them in the works atm.


	2. { Forbidden Acts } Fresh x PJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 5th feb 2018  
> note(s):  
> [this doesnt make sense i know- bUT FUCK THE RULES! I also have no regrets writing this]
> 
> last updated/rewritten on 6th june 2019  
> note(s):  
> [ the message before is a lie, this oneshot has so much shit wrong with it ]
> 
> disclaimer:  
> underage
> 
> skip if you wish to not view it

Fresh's P.O.V

"Funk, Funk _FUNK_!" I quietly groaned to myself.. Jammy just had to- FUNK! I should stop thinking of that cute..innocent..- "DAMMIT I can't stop thinking about him!" I yelled to myself. I.. _HAVE_ to see Jammy _NOW_.

PaperJam's P.O.V

I heard my cellphone ring, I picked it up as soon as I saw Mr. Fresh's name. "Hey Mr. Fresh, why are you calling me at this hour?" I asked.  
"J-Jammy.. C-can you c-come over to m-my house..?" Mr Fresh said. "Okay Mr Fresh!" I ran out of my room and yelled to Mommy whilst going downstairs. "Mommy can I go to Mr. Fresh's house?" Mommy looked at me and said, "Yes, but please be safe.." he kissed my forehead softly.

~ time skip to Jammy ~

I ran to the porch of Mr. Fresh's colourful house. I knocked on his door a few times, I them see Mr. Fresh open the door slowly. I then realised he was sweating a lot.  
"Are you okay Mr. Fresh? You seem like you're sick.." I asked, concerned for what's happening to him. "Y-yeah o-of course m-my radical J-Jammy.." He told me reassuringly. I nodded as I now entered his house. I then felt someone pinning my back to the wall. "M-Mr. Fresh!?" I gasped quietly as I felt something large throbbing near my crotch.

"M-Mr Fresh.. W-what are you d-doing...?" I kept stuttering as he rubbed the large thing in his shorts against my lower abdomen.  
"Mmh~ J-Jammy..~ I n-need y-your help~". I looked at him, my face turning pink.

Fresh's P.O.V

'God.. why is Jammy so funking cute!?' I thought as I looked down on him. His starry pupil shimmered looking back at me as I stared at his small, ravishing body.. I leaned down, just above his chest. Kissing the smaller's clothed ribs. I can hear Jammy panting a bit. Good. "M-Mr. Fresh..~ I-I feel w-weird~.." Jammy gasped as I pulled up his shirt and licked his now exposed ribs. I continued to do this to my sweet Jammy until I soon saw the glow emitting from his now tight shorts. "H-heh..~ Already?~" I cooed in his non-existant ear. I rubbed his bulge as I continued licking ribs, then his spine.

"M-Mr. Fresh!!~" Jammy moaned out.  
I kept licking at that spot on his spine, smirking as I felt his bulge heated up. I soon grew bored of this, and I think Jammy is too.

Because he bucked his hips, wanting more attention on his crotch. I gingerly pull down his shorts as I see that his bulge had pressed through his boxers, and it was glowing ever so brightly. I slowly slid Jammy's boxers off, his member springing out as it was in need of stimulation.

I looked at him and back at his member, I stroked it slowly, making him moan. I stroked it more, feeling the warm pre-cum slowly drip down onto my hand. I smirked as I then started licking the head of his member. Jammy then started to pant and moan more.

"M-Mr. F-Fresh..!~~ P-Please h-help me~" Jammy begged as I smirked even wider I ripped both my shorts and boxers off, revealing my hard, throbbing purple member. Jammy looked at my member and blushed madly, "M-Mr. Fresh.. C-Can you u-um.. l-lay down...?" He asked nervously, god that cute expression drove me crazy. I quickly laid down as I felt Jammy move towards me, since well his weight pressed onto the mattress of his bed. I then felt something wet and slick on my member, I groaned in pleasure as I sat up. I looked down on Jammy as he sucked me off.

Jammy continued to suck on the base, I groaned more as I then climaxed inside his small mouth. He gagged a bit but soon swallowed my cum, he pulled away from my member with a 'pop!'.

I then pinned him down on the soft mattress, readying myself before I fuck him senselessly on the bed. I aimed my tip at his asshole as I slowly slid inside of him. We both groaned. "M-Mr. Fresh.. i-it's too b-big.." he said shakily, I kissed his cheek and waited for him to adjust to my size. After a few minutes he bucked his hips towards me, telling me to move. I began to thrust into him slowly and gently, after a while I went faster.

Sweat built up and dribbled down my skull. I soon was going in an inhumane speed as I start to thrust into his _special_ spot, making Jammy moan louder. Jammy shut his eyes tightly, as he came for the 4th time and I finally slammed into him one more time, before I finally climaxed inside of him. "S-so h-hot.." he muttered weakly, his eyes drooping a bit.

I kissed him passionately, I then pull the covers over our over-stimulated bodies. We both then shared a smile.


	3. { Rape } Error x Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 2nd feb 2018  
> note(s):  
> [ is it just me or am I starting to think that I like this ship a bit too much in the rape-like category? ]
> 
> disclaimer:  
> sexual assault
> 
> skip if you wish to not view it

Ink's P.O.V

I groaned, looking at the tangled mess I was in. "Gosh darnit, Error! Untie me from these strings!" I yelled in the empty void. Straining my pupils to the back of my eye sockets, trying to find Error around this empty.. and colourless void. I shook violently, feeling the fear rise up inside of me again as I teared up. I then hear the familliar sound of a glitching portal being torn opened in the void, as it echoes.

I tried to see who had entered the void, but my tears blinded my vision for a while. **"W-We-well l-lo-look w-who's h-he-here. T-the s-shorty o-of t-th-the e-en-entire u-uni-universe."** Error chuckled darkly as he looked at me up and down. He walked to me slowly, still staring at my body.

"L-Let m-me g-go!" I stuttered, feeling more panic and fear as I thought of all the things he could do to me. He could kill me, torture me or ANYTHING! I am in his way, and I know he hates me deep down inside his dark, corrupted body. He held his hand up slightly to my tied up body, I waited for him to hurt me. But instead his hand went under my biege shirt. I gasp as I squirmed more, trying anything to get that hand away from my ribs.

Error's P.O.V

Damn.. Ink's submission started to turn me on, I felt the need to continue doing this to him. Ink is already trapped, so he wont be able to leave the void anyway. I felt heat building in my pelvis, I quietly groaned. I looked at Ink's sweet, innocent pupils. God I can eat that delicious body up~.

I ripped off Ink's light-shit-coloured shirt off, leaving him shirtless as he struggled more in his tight bonds. **"S-s-st-stay s-sti-still I-In-Inky.."** I told him sternly, as I slipped off his baggy pants and boxers off. I licked my lips at the sight of his small, naked skeletal frame.

I licked his spine gently as Ink gave out a few shakey breaths. "M-Mph..~ E-Error..~" Ink moaned out softly.

Ink's P.O.V

I.. did not expect this from the destroyer. He kept licking and rubbing my spine, so I moaned louder. _'How did I get into this mess..?'_ I thought as he then licked the side of my pelvis, making me moan even _louder_.

Error's P.O.V

I smirked more as Ink became more dazed and out of it. I then felt him summon his pastel coloured ass. I thrusted a finger inside of Ink, making him yelp in pain. "E-Error!! S-stop! P-pull i-it -- NgH! -- o-OuT!!" He screamed as I shoved in another finger, thrusting inside his tight entrance. After a while, I pulled my fingers out.

3rd Person P.O.V

Ink finally had time to regain from Error widening his entrance, he panted heavily.  
He didn't notice Error sliding off his shorts and boxers, but soon was brought back into reality when Error slammed his entire length into Ink's asshole. The smaller screamed and pleaded Error to stop. But of course the taller did not listen to the smaller's pained cries, he only listened to what his lust told him to do. He forced himself in Ink's tight entrance, groaning as the walls clamped around his length in a tight grip.

Ink continued to sob. His black inky tears rolled down his cheeks, hoping that this was just a bad dream or something. But as the cold truth landed on him, he knew that this was reality. He sobbed as the excruciating pain flourished all around his small body. The pounding pain had gotten too unbearable for his own body to handle.

After a while, **"F-F-Fu-Fuck.. I-I-I'm g-go-going t-to c-cum~"** Error moaned out. Ink couldn't speak, but he could only shake his head violently. Error didn't care and slammed deep inside of his fucktoy, releasing the thick yellow liquid inside the smaller. Error groaned whilst Ink screamed one final time, before he passed out from the pain that was pounding in his backside.

What Error could do, was to pull out of Ink and flop to the floor. He smiled at his new toy and slept with no sense of regret even after raping the smol bean.


	4. { ~HighSchool Love~ } CherryBerry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 10th feb 2018  
> note(s):  
> [ o h l o ok i t s fe ll a n d b l ue fu ck i ng ]
> 
> disclaimer:  
> underage
> 
> skip if you wish to not view it

Blue's P.O.V

I was sitting under the oak tree where Red and I always met together. We only talk about some stuff before I have to go home, because Papy would be mad if I went over my curfew time.

After a few months, I feel a burning desire in my soul.. Am I in love...?

"Hey Red! How are you?" I asked as I felt my cheeks slowly burn up with heat. "D-doin' fine, h-how 'bout you B-Blue?" He said to me. Huh... why is he stuttering? "Red... why are you stuttering- WAIT! Are you sick!?" I gasped quietly as I felt worried for him immediately.

"B-Blue no-.. j-just... help me.. w-with this okay...?" He looked at me and grabbed my hand. My face heated up, feeling his warm hand against mine. He then brought me into the school gym, towards the janitor's closet.   
"R-Red why a-are w-we h-here?.. S-shouldn't we b-be at w-where the school n-nurse is?.."

"N-nah~.. I wanna h-have some Blueberry right n-now...~" he looked into my eyes. My entire face turned entirely blue. "B-but P-Papy- aaAh~.." I was soon cut off as I small moan as Red touched my ribs.

Red's P.O.V

I smirked at Blue's innocent moans as he looked at me with dazed pupils. God he looks so ready to be fucked. I pull down both of our pants and boxers, revealing that I have a massive boner whilst Blue didn't summon for his pelvis. "Summon a big fat ass..~" I commanded him, Blue did what I had told him and summoned a glowing pastel butt. I smacked one ass check, as it jiggled. Blue gasped as I started to shove my red tongue into Blue's tight asshole. "aAaAAAah!~ r-REd!!~" he moaned out.

I continued doing this to my sweet innocent Blueberry, god this was too perfect. I pressed my large, red glowing dick against his ass. I quickly slide it in between the two ass cheeks as I gripped his sides, gaining more friction and heat.

"R-Red...~ P-please..~" Blue moaned out, looking at me with his dazed, sparkly blue eyes. "Heh~ Alright..~" I smirked even more, as I slide the head of my dick entered Blue's tight asshole. "aaAAHNn!~" Blue screamed out, in both pleasure and pain as I slid my entire cock inside him. I soon let him adjust to my large size. "Y-you...c-can m-move-- Aah...~ -- n-now..~" He said dazily as I grinned as I now started to thrust inside him.

We both moaned as I slammed into him, my finger bones gripping onto Blue's squishy ecto-body. Sweat dribbled down both Blue's and I's skull, I was finally on the verge of releasing. I finally slammed into him one more time, before filling Blue entirely up with my hot red cum.

I pulled out and said to Blue looking down, "H-hey.. I.. love you.." I said in between pants and breaths. He looked at me and said, "I-I love you.. t-too..!" I looked back up and stared at him. "Y-you do...?" I asked. "Y-yeah.. I-I've h-had a crush o-on you a-a few months b-back..." I leaned in and kissed Blue softly, which resulted him to also kiss back. We both shared a small smile at eachother as we put on our clothes.

And that very smile is still plastered onto our faces when we went our seperate ways as we went home.

Blue is now mine,

And **no one** can have him.


	5. { Sharing Is Caring } Fresh x Ink x Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 10th feb 2018  
> note(s):  
> [ Noot noot told ya im doing threesomes, and aLSO tHANks fOR 130+ viEws lIke whO Are U pEoPLe ]

Ink's P.O.V

I was sitting casually, drawing while I took a small, gentle sip of coffee from the mug. My house was entirely quiet, until the door rang.

"I'm coming!!" I yelled downstairs. I quickly rushed out of my dimly lit bedroom and went downstairs. I swing open the door as I smiled at the neon-clothing wearing Sans that we all know.

"Hey Freshy! How are you?" I said, beaming at him. _"I'm doin' fine mah radical Inky, how 'bout ya'?"_ he said in his usual wacky, 90's lingo; which that I don't mind at all! I giggled softly and ushered him inside my house, he entered and soon sat on the rainbow couch. I tried to get Fresh a drink but he pulled me onto his lap. I hummed softly as he leaned his head to the crook of my neck, breathing softly. It stayed like that for a while, until we both heard the doorbell ringing once again. "Hm? I'm coming!" I yelled as I slipped off from Fresh's lap, going to the door.

I quickly swing the door open, it revealed..

.

.

Error!

.

**"H-he-hey Inky- U-UHM I-In-Ink!"** He stuttered as he looked away from me. I then grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. "Okay Error, why did you come here? I am confused why my opposite came to my house- not that I mind at all, hehe!" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. He chuckled nervously as he looked around my house. _"Hey Inky, what's taking ya' so long--"_ Fresh stopped and stared at Error as the two now stayed silent, **"** _._ **.** _."_ I looked at them weirdly. "Uh are you guys okay?" I asked them. They both looked at me and talked to each other quite softly.

After a while, they both walked to me. Which resulted me to back into the wall, "U-uhm.. Y-you g-guys.. what a-are you t-two doing...?" I asked, feeling anxious on what they might do to me.. They closed up and spread their arms around me, forcing me to look into both of their pupils. I shuddered, feeling their hot breaths on me. Error leaned in and kissed me, I gasp softly as I felt our skeletal lips connected together. I soon melted into the kiss as my first kiss soon was swept away, Error looked into my eyes with a look in his mismatched pupils.

Error's P.O.V

'Oh my fucking god, I just kissed Ink and he kissed back. I need him now--' My thoughts soon were cut off when Fresh pulled me away and kissed Inky. I growled, needing more stimulation. I pulled off my hoodie and shirt, leaving me only shirtless. Ink blushed and tried to looked away, but Fresh held his head to deepen the kiss.

"Dude hurry the fuck up." I said, he grew more aggressive and kissed Inky more. That's it. I pull Fresh away from Inky and I ripped off Shorty's clothes off.

3rd Person's P.O.V

Ink yelped as he tried to cover himself up, but the other two males weren't having it. Error grabbed the smol bean's wrists, and tied them together with the rope he had kept for this day.

Fresh went behind Ink, him also being naked as well. The two dominate skeles started getting to work, Error licked Ink's intricate black swirls that were on his ribs whilst Fresh is gently biting on the smaller's shoulder and neck. "Ah!~ Y-you g-guys!!~ M-Mh!~" Ink moaned out, feeling the waves of pleasure. After a while, Ink had now summoned a female ecto form. Error then lifted Ink's legs and wrapped them around his waist, making sure Ink won't fall off in the three's love making.

Both Error and Fresh positioned themselves underneath Ink's respective entrances, before they slammed into Ink. "A-AH! S-sLow d-DoWn!!~" Ink gasped out, feeling both pleasure and pain. Error and Fresh didn't listen as they went faster and harder, groaning Ink's name as the two entrances tightened around their hard members.

Though it was a few minutes, it felt like eternity for Ink. The smaller screamed in pleasure and gripped onto Error's shoulders, trying so hard not to pass out. The two members inside Ink were going at an inhumane speed, making the one in the middle gasp out in so much pleasure.

That is until, Ink gave up trying to stay awake and passed out, falling limp and submissive for the two dominate skeletons. Error kissed Ink roughly as he managed to enter the womb slightly, whilst Fresh went harder as his pupils left a trail of used up magic mere minutes ago.

Error and Fresh continued slamming into Ink. Until they slammed into Ink one final time and they fill the smol bean up with their hot cum. Ink, even thought he was passed out, his walls squeezed onto Error and Fresh's members, making them groan at the smol bean's tightness. They both pull out.

Fresh looked down in Ink and said _"So who does he belong to? You or me?"_ **"W-we-well i-it-it's de-definitely m-me."** _"Hell no. Who knows what you'll do to poor Inky Dinky."_ **"S-sh-shut u-up y-you p-pa-parasite."** As they continued to argue, Ink woke up from his rough fucking.

Ink's P.O.V

"Mmm.. Y-you guys.. I-I love you two t-the same, no favourites or s-such.." I said kissing both of their cheeks, as they both blushed. _**"Fine, we'll try to share you."**_ I smiled softly at them and tackled them to lay on the bed as I cuddled them both, as we three fell into a deep slumber. On our faces were smiles, clearly indicating that we all liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bonus*
> 
> Error and fresh fuked ink so many times that imk had to give birth to 4 children *shivers* they were too rough so now inku cant walk for a month now.


	6. •-{This Is Love}-• Ink x Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 10th feb 2018  
> note(s):  
> [ dunno if i should make an art book cuz its all about demon error aH also thIs is hIghscHool sHiEt or sOmething
> 
> I shIp nightInk oKay?
> 
> Ah also-- with "•" means its lime, if its "•-", its a fluffff and that means im sadd and need fluff qwq ]
> 
> disclaimer:  
> self-harm (poorly represented)
> 
> skip if you wish to not view it

Ink's P.O.V

I sighed as I walked to my locker. I opened it and looked for my small pouch that was filled with razors. I knew nobody would like me. And besides.. wh̲o͘ ̢̤̾c̴͓̍a̶r̓e̸̬͒s̡͙ͧ ͦa͝b͖̂o̜͝u̘͑t ̢̥̓m͝eͨ?̤̍ ..

I finally took it out and placed it in my small bag, I then trudged to my "quiet place", which is just that same ol' oak tree I have ever been ever since being a freshmen. "Mm.. I'm not really going to get a lover.. am I?" I spoke softly as I pulled out the razor. I hovered the razor on my wrist, and slashed it quickly. I bit onto my shirt, not wanting to damage Papy's scarf.. I watched as the bone marrow leaked out of my now slit wrist.

I let the tears fall down my cheek, quietly whimpering. I then stop making those noises and shoved the razor back inside the small pouch. I stood up weakly, looked around and went back home. Well almost home, I then felt my wrist being grabbed roughly. "H-huh..!?" I gasped as I saw the jock everyone both feared and loved, _Nightmare_. **"Can I get a favour from ya?"** "S-Sure w-what i-is it...?" **"I want ya to stop cutting yourself,"** he told me, and my soul stopped beating for a second.

"H-How did you--" **"How did I find out? I was out on the field and saw that you had walked to that shitty ol' tree.. as I got to see you cutting yourself. And I'm fucking worried 'bout ya."** He said, cutting me off. I looked at him, surprised that he was worried about me.

And that was the start of our friendship.

I had been under the oak tree once again, but this time I wasn't cutting myself. I was drawing in the sketchbook Nightmare bought for me.

Months flew by, and then graduation came, I feel so alone. Nightmare was the only person I could count on for comfort and hugs, now I have to be alone for next few years. I looked at Nightmare in his graduation outfir and I ran to hug him tightly. **"Hey, hey.. It's going to be okay Inky.. Just don't forget me..."** Nightmare said, kissing my forehead softly. I flushed a bit, feeling my heart fluttered. **"Heh, cute."** He said bluntly. I smile softly at him, and he did the same and squeezed my hand lovingly.

~Timeskip to a few years later~

I am now an aspiring artist, now what felt like years of being alone, was now dissapearing as my friends were growing more and more. I am truly grateful for them being with me now.

I do think of Nighty from time to time, but now he seemed like nothing to me. 'It's been too long, why care about that fellow?' I then curse quietly. I sat under the same oak tree I have been sitting under for a few decades, enjoying the peace and silence.

That is until I heard someone crying out in pain, I stood up and grew worried. "Hello!? Is there anybody there?" I yelled out, as the crying grew louder as I got into a direction. My non-existant ears perked up and headed there immediately.

I stood there, mouth agape as the figure in front of me, was the person who I still loved.

"N-Nightmare," I quietly whispered.

I sat on both of my knees, healing Nightmare back to health. I looked away, feeling stupid that I almost forgot about the person whom I truly loved. 'God dammit..I'm such a shitty person.. what if he di-' my thoughts were soon cut of as I heard the person below me groaned in pain, he's awake. He opened his eye socket and looked around, and then his pupil finally landed onto me. He gasped and sat upright and hugged me tightly.

Nightmare's P.O.V (finally)

I couldn't believe it, Inky.. is still here, I weeped onto his shoulder and felt that he hasn't changed ever since we graduated. He looked at me and gave me that small cute smile, I grinned and kissed him passionately.

After our heated make out session, Ink helped me up and we both walked back to his home. I kissed his cheek as we entered the house.

**"I swear Inky, you're still the cutest bean I have ever met in my entire life."** I then did a suggestive action at him as his now dull face turned into a pastel rainbow. I stood up and pinned him down on the couch. **"So~ Can I call you babe now?~"** Ink looked away blushing and nodded, he then said "B-But don't say i-it in p-public.. T-the others d-don't know about it a-anyway.. a-and-- m-meep!!" He was cut off as I kissed his collar bone and neck. **"Okay sweetheart~"** I said in a flirty tone.

~ years passed by with more cuddles and kisses for the smol inky bean ~

Ink and I have been together for 2 years now, and boy did I missed feeling like this. I stood in front of the shopping mall with Ink, finally everyone whom we all knew from highschool accepted our relationship.

Dream smiled at us as he walked with us to the mall. I wanted to get to the jewellery shop to buy something for Inky, I looked at Dream and he nodded as he took Inky to distract him. I finally entered the shop and requested to buy an engagement ring.

After I paid for it, I walked out of the shop and placed in my pocket. I trembled a bit and went to where Ink and Dream were. I stood behind Ink and breathed onto his neck. Ink gasped quietly and turned around quickly, "B-babe! I-I told y-you. D-don't s-scare me l-like that!" He said it in his adorable tsundere-like tone. I chuckled and kissed him softly, **"Even if your so childish, I'll still love you~"** I said.

It was now nighttime. Time to propose to Ink. **"Hey Inky...? Can ya' um.. close your eyes for something?"** I asked him, he nodded and shut his eye sockets. I got onto one of my knees and pulled out the small ring box, he heard the shuffling as opened his eye sockets. He looked down and gasped quietly, **"I-Inky... I have been with you with over 4 years. And damn did those years were the best years I had, so.. this is time I finally ask you.. Ink.. will you marry me...?"** I spoke. Ink had tears at the corners of his eye sockets.

.  
.  
.  
Did I mess this up...?  
.  
.  
"N-Nighty.. Y-YES!" Ink yelled out, crying and hugging me tightly.  
I feel so happy, we are now engaged. I feel hot tears dripping down my cheeks but who the hell cares, I am going to get married to the person whom I love the most.


	7. •-{Please Dont Leave Me Alone..}-• Error x Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 17th feb 2018  
> note(s):
> 
> disclaimer:  
> suicide (unsure whether its poorly represented or not)
> 
> skip if you wish to not view it

3rd Person's View

**"INKY PLEASE!"** Error cried out, looking at Ink, who turned away from his now-ex's gaze. Ink sniffled slightly but didn't want to let Blueberry see the satisfaction of him crying. Ink sped off to OuterTale, only then he broke down into fits of choked sobs.

"W-why.....? I t-thought you l-loved me E-Error.." Ink wept under the tree. He just went home early to surprise Error, but then he heard all of those.. those sounds. He looked inside the room and saw the two making out, the smaller pulling away and asked the taller, _"I thought you already broke up with Ink?"_ **"Y-Yea, I'm go-going to do that today. Let's just continue."** Ink sobbed more as he remembered that awful time again.

It was exactly how he felt when he lost all of his friends when he had crushed his soul and fell into the abyss. Pain rushed everywhere through his bones to the point that it made it ache. 'I thought Blue was with Fell...' Ink thought of it and stood up, he wanted to ask Fell.

After ripping through 6 AUs without greeting the others but he finally entered UnderFell. He walked to the Skeleton Brothers' home. He opened the door and went up to Fell's room. He knocked on the door. Every time he knocked, it was quietly echoing in his mind, he was so empty. He was only a vessel, he was not complete, he will NEVER be complete-- he finally shook his head away and opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. Ink looked inside and was horrified on what had happened. A pile of dust lay on the ground, alongside with a noose. 'He's.. he's dead?!' He got closer to the dust and cried once again. He then saw a note.

Ink cautiously read the letter as his hands shook. Fell's writing was short, as it merely was a few sentences. It read, "I can't believe it.. My Blueberry had been in love with Error this whole time.. no.. why..he said he loved me.. so was it a lie this entire time...? I can't take this anymore, good bye cruel world..." Ink dropped the note and stood outside the door. He didn't know what to do.

Ink ran, and ran as fast as he could. "This isn't true, is it!?" He yelled out as he cried.

~ Back to Error and Blue ~

Error sniffled as he lost his precious Inky.. His innocent.. fragile Inky... Blue loomed over him as he rolled his pupils. _"He's gone Error, Gone. Now we can be together, just like what you wanted."_ Blue spoke. And for a few minutes, Error looked at his now-enemy. He growled as he tied Blue out, and shoved him into UnderLust.

Error ran to find his Ink, his soul finally relieved that he felt Ink's soft and gentle-like presence. He followed into that direction, the presence of Ink becoming more and more vague and... **"W-We-Weak....?"** Error mumbled under his breath as he thought of what would happened.

Ink wrapped the thick rope around his neck like it was a necklace, getting ready to be weighing down on the rope as he readied himself to jump down. He took one final breath, and finally jumped off from the large rock beneath him. He gagged and choked, until every part of his bone grew still and became cold. The familiar heat from him soon stopped flowing through his entire skeletal figure, leaving him cold.

Error looked around for the presence, as his lover's had gone much more weaker. It made it hard to find his lover's location. He looked down and saw small, petite footprints. **'That must be Ink's small boots.. that means I'm getting closer..'** Error got into the direction the footprints were.. and he stood there, looking at the noose, which had the footprints in front of it. **"I-In-Inky... N-No..."** Error ran to the dust and saw a small letter, it seems as it was written in a rush. The taller read it quietly, as he weeped. His heart begun to break into two, and he wanted this all to be just some bad dream. But he knew, it isn't a bad dream, it's the cold...dark truth.

The glitched skeleton weeped even more, hugging his lover's scarf. He then felt some writing on it, he looked at it. It seemed like a punch to his non-existant gut, he realised how much Ink has thought of him. Even considered him to be his 'one and only'. And what did **he** do? Nothing, he kept doing those god awful things which he didn't tell Ink.

Now he truly knew what a sick monster he truly was.

**_ ~ ENDING 1 / 2 ~ _ **

** Ending 2 / 2 **

Error snapped out of his mind, as he rushed towards where he could feel Ink's presence. He stopped himself, as he saw what Ink was doing. The taller tied his blue wires and ripped the noose apart, **'Now Ink wouldn't be able to hang himself..'** the taller looked into his lover's pupils, seeing them so.. glassy and dull.. it made him so guilty, **he** did this, **he** did this to his Inky. It's **Error's** fault.

Error ran towards Ink and hugged him tightly. It made Ink flinch a bit but he smiled weakly and hugged back weakly. "R-Ruru.." Ink's voice cracked in the middle of his sentence. Error's heart felt relieved, as he crept closer into his smaller lover's embrace.

~ A few months later ~

It was the time where Error just snuggles into Inky's chest, loving the smaller's nice scent and warmth. Ink and Error were happily married. After the fiasco with eachother, Error had became more cautious with Ink. He nuzzled Ink's ecto-stomach as he felt something kick against his cheekbone. He grinned as he looked up at Ink, and started to kiss the stomach softly.

Ink had indeed lost his virginity to Error, and he has become independent as the small soul had started to grow inside him. And with Error on his side, things has become much, much more easier. "Ruru?" **"Yes my dear?"** "Do you know where the pickles are?" **"Mhm, on the left side of the table, in a large jar."** Ink smiled softly as he took the jar out and walked back to the couch, as he started to snack on a few whilst watching the television.

Error sighed happily as he smiled at his lover's cute, innocent-like personality. He thought back to when he was with Blue, god he regretted his actions. All he knew that Blue was having the time of his life, according from Lust. He parts his boney lips apart as if to say something, but then he shut it immediately.

Noone will be able to hurt his Inky while he, the Destroyer was still alive and well. He looked back towards Ink and saw that he fell asleep, he grinned a bit as he picked Ink up. He screwed the lid back onto the jar and placed it on the table, he carried Ink and brought him back to their room. He laid Ink down on the bed, and kissed his lover's forehead. Error laid down next to Ink, gently snuggling into his side.

  
And through out the night, Error didn't want to let go.

_** ~ ENDING 2 / 2 ~ ** _


	8. •-{ I'm Sorry }-• Nightmare x Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 26th feb 2018  
> note(s):  
> [*tries to make this in a rush as theyre sick lol*]
> 
> disclaimer:  
> vulgar language
> 
> skip if you wish to not view it

3rd Person's P.O.V

Cross walked down the dark corridor, feeling the usual feeling of dread and horror but he was already used to it. He gently tapped his boney fingers on the gloomy and dull wall, smiling softly as he stood there.

He then saw the love of his life. Nightmare was sitting on his throne, his foot tapping on the floor impatiently.

"Hey Senpai! How are yo-" **"Cross, didn't I remind you?.. Do. Not. Call. Me. That."** Nightmare growled. Cross' smile turned into a frown. "But.. Senpa-- I mean Nightmare.. why don't you like the nickname....?" **"It's because you deserve to know your fucking place, you dont need to call me that like I'm your lover or something. I'd rather ask you to go ahead and kill yourself."** Cross stayed silent after that.

Cross walked away, as thoughts including the word 'suicide' ran through his mind. He sobbed silently, as he then ran into his room. It left Nightmare to his own thoughts. **"I did too much.. didn't I...?"** Nightmare looked down, as he realized he took it too far. Nightmare then trudged to Cross' room, and gently knocked on the wooden door. "W-who's...sniff.. there..?" Cross said in his hoarse voice and choked on a few of his sobs, making Nightmare's soul clench. The goopy skeleton opened the door to see Cross on the floor, clutching his chest.

**"Cross.. I..I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you...again."** Nightmare spoke softly to the emotionally hurt skeleton. Cross looked up into the taller's eye, as he stood and ran to hug Nightmare tightly. 

Nightmare's P.O.V

I was taken aback as I held the smaller in my embrace, not wanting to let go of this cute .. wait. CUTE?!.. No way.. am I..

Am I in love **\--** _ **with the person who always called me that stupid nickname?!**_

**_HELL NO. I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH THIS PIECE OF SHIT--_**

**_WHY ARE YOU EVEN HUGGING THAT WEAK PIECE OF SHIT?!_**

Because I love him **\--** _ **NO YOU DON'T. NOW LET.GO.OF.HIM.**_

Stop!

I was then brought back into reality as Cross shook me a bit. I looked at him with a pained expression. "I'm.. so sorry Cross.." I was on the verge of crying, but I stopped just at the second when I stared into his pupils.. I then leaned in to form a kiss.

Cross gasped softly as he kissed back as well. It made something in Nightmare's soul feel... positive...? Its strange, but Nightmare liked this type of strange. The taller wrapped his arms around Cross, making their kiss more deeper and and rougher, as their mouths had wanted the feeling of each other's lips.

Maybe this time, Nightmare can be a good person after all..


	9. {Cute~} Shy!Ink x Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 12th mar 2018  
> note(s):  
> EW DiSguStIng sHiSCAbAB.-- Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious))
> 
> disclaimer:  
> nsfw
> 
> skip if you wish to not view it

3rd Person’s P.O.V

Ink walked back home meekly, looking around his surroundings. He didn’t mean to come home this late. Rain poured down, causing many puddles to happen.

Ink looked down on his watch and rushed to his apartment floor and he was such in a rush, he fell face first into someone’s chest. He pulled away and looked up to see a menacing glitch’s face looking back to him. “I-I'm sorry E-Error I-I didn’t m-mean to!!--” Ink’s squeaking was cut off as Error replied. **“It's okay Inky. C'mon, let’s go to our apartment. You seem tired.”** Error picked Ink up and walked to their apartment. Ink smiled softly and muttered a small thank you to his taller roomate.

As they stepped into the house, Error laid Ink on the sofa. The smaller curled up and shivered, as he was soaking wet. The taller looked down and smirked as he thought of showering Ink. Error then picked Ink up and brought him into the bathroom, with the smaller looking at him with a small sense of confusion.

Error undressed himself, Ink gasping as he covered his face away from the other. Error chuckled as he said, **"C'mon Inky, undress or else you'll not shower."** Ink nodded quickly as he hesitantly undressed himself.

The taller licked his teeth, watching Ink undress seemed.. erotic. Like the smaller was up for-- 'nO BAD ERROR! This is not a time to get a boner nOW!!' Error looked away and blushed.

Ink turned around to face the taller, blushing as the taller stared at him intently. "E-Error? A-Are you still.. h-here?" Ink asked, poking the taller. Error snapped out from his thoughts and grabbed Ink's wrist and started to lift the smaller up slightly. **"I'm sorry Ink, but I can't help it.. just.. don't hate me for this..."** Error pinned the smaller, making Ink face the wall. Error summoned his length, and started to rub it against Ink's pelvis. The smaller gasped as he felt the large member enter his small body.

Error groaned, feeling Ink tighten around him. The taller then moved inside the smaller as he grinned, feeling his pleasure rising up quite slightly. He went faster, as the smol bean started to moan louder and louder.

Warm water rushed all over their bodies as the pleasure was overwhelming them both, until the coil that was in their ecto stomachs broke as the both climaxed at the same time.

Ink was panting heavily, as his tongue was lolled out with drool dripping down, Error gripped onto Ink's hips as he pumped his load inside the smaller. Error turned the shower off, as he pulled out and wrapped his lover with a huge towel. Error wrapped himself with another towel, as he picked Ink up and brought him into the smaller's bedroom, laid Ink and his naked bodies under the covers.

They both shared a smile as they dozed of and slept peacefully.


	10. {Cross x Nightmare}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 8th jul 2018  
> note(s):  
> I cant believe this shit got to 1k like holyy shitt))  
> Im lazy as fuck i dont deserve this-))
> 
> disclaimer:  
> nsfw
> 
> skip if you wish to not view it

"N-Nighty...? What a-are you?--" Cross cut himself off with a small moan. Nightmare latched his mouth onto the smaller's neck and nibbled here and there.

The darker skeleton chuckled softly. 'From being mad to this..' the smaller thought sheepishly. He opened his eye sockets and almost gasped out loudly. He had seen it, and it was the reason why his senpai acted weirdly all day.

It was an extremely large bulge, and it pressed through even his senpai's shorts.

Cross blushed heavily when he felt Nightmare undressing both him and himself. The smaller clenched his fists to try not act like a submissive bitch and to squirm, he had to wait for his senpai's order. He gritted his teeth to hold back his moans when Nightmare gently massaged his femur.

"It's okay. Moan out~" Nightmare pecked his teeth and pulled away from Cross. The taller was growing frustrated and he wanted to hear the smaller's moans.

When the tentacles slithered all around Cross' body, he couldn't help but moan loudly. He squirmed around as he felt every pleasurable move Nightmare did to him. "N-Nighty!~~" Cross mewled out. Suddenly, that moan struck something in the taller that it made him lose himself.

Nightmare crawled onto Cross hungrily, as he shoved himself inside the smallers tight hole. Cross squealed in pain and gripped onto the taller's shoulders. "N-NIgHtY!~ t-ToO roUgh!~" Cross screamed. But Nightmare didn't stop, but he went harder.

After an hour, Cross finally couldn't take it anymore. He then passed out as Nightmare pounded his prostate a few more times, until he climaxed into the smaller's sweet asshole.

Nightmare pulled out as he panted harshly, he then pulled the covers above their naked bodies.

"I love you, Cross."


	11. {Nightmare x Ink}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 11 apr 2018  
> note(s):  
> [ can we accept the fact im literally a piece of trash, i do a lot of weird shit and might as well hide underneath a basket. this is a request from InkSans34 ]
> 
> disclaimer:  
> non-consensual, vulgar language
> 
> skip if you wish to not view it

3rd Person's P.O.V

Nightmare stomped into his house with anger.  
Error kept pestering him on where Ink was. He kept asking questions to the dark skeleton that it made him throw Error to the wall.

Now he was in the safety in his home, along with Ink. Yes, he did kidnap Ink. Yes, he kidnapped his enemy. But he had an idea, an idea that could humiliate his hostage. An idea that might as well scar his hostage to steer clear from their enemy's radar.

He opened the door to the basement. As he went down the stairs, he heard the smaller's quiet sobs. **“Hey, shut it will ya?”** Nightmare said coldly to Ink. “H-how?! You b-basically j-just--” his speaking was cut off with the sound of a smack on his cheek.

**“** ** _I said._** **Shut. It.”** Nightmare growled as he walked in front of Ink. The smaller trembled underneath the taller's gaze, feeling more frightened when a slimy tentacle coiled itself around his hand. So he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to anger Nightmare.

Nightmare smirked at how easily Ink submitted to him. The smaller was willing to anything, just to please him so he wont get punished.

**“Now you're going to suck me off, or else I'll break your pathetic body.”** Nightmare pulled Ink onto the ground and also took his boxers off, revealing his member.

Ink looked at the offending limb, and sighed gravely. He gently wrapped his mouth around Nightmare's member, and started gently sucking. **“Mm.. God.. You're good at this.. Your mouth can take my entire cock..”** Nightmare moaned out several praises and groans, but all Ink could think about was when he would be free from this digraceful act.

Ink continued bobbing his head on the taller's member, until Nightmare pulled his head away roughly. Ink coughed and gasped for air. Nightmare growled, **“On all fours. Now.”**. Ink then hastily went onto his knees and elbows.  
The taller skeleton leaned over and nipped the smaller's neck, as he slipped inside the smaller's asshole slowly.

Ink felt everything and screamed in pain, forcing Nightmare to shove a tentacle into his mouth. The taller started to thrust roughly, making the smaller to form tears at the prick of his eyes. **“Fuck~ I forgot how this was~..”** Nightmare groaned as he started slipping it deeper, Ink sobbed quietly. He felt his ass was being ripped apart with every thrust.

After a while, which felt like an eternity of pure hell for Ink, Nightmare finally climaxed. The taller then pulled out and sighed heavily. He looked down on the smaller and saw what a mess he had done to Ink. He pulled his tentacle from Ink's mouth and watched the smaller.

Ink was a sobbing mess. When the slimy tentacle slipped away from his mouth, he broke into a fit of choked sobs. He couldn't believe he was forced into this. He really didn't. All Ink was thinking was when he didn't step into DreamTale. That was when he got caught from Nightmare and then it came to this..

He did not want to believe this was happening to him, maybe this is some sick dream? Maybe he was given such a disgusting nightmare..

But oh he wished it was a dream, but it was not. It was reality, and he didn't want to face it.


	12. 'No one will know' -{Ink x PaperJam}-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written on 19 apr 2018  
> note(s):  
> Ack this is for BlueCrey hope you enjoy this lime UwU also pj aint a baby child thing hes a old teen thing(?) and taller than ink alSo HoW AM I gEttIng 1.90+K reAders On thIs
> 
> inks gender is gonna be used with female pronouns since it kinda fits with this thingy
> 
> i want death))
> 
> disclaimer:  
> incest, implied sexual assault
> 
> skip if you wish to not view it

3rd Person's P.O.V

_"Mmmn.."_ PaperJam groaned slightly as he shifted uncomfortably, his pants getting more tighter as he thought of his motherly figure.

He finally had enough as he stood up walked out of his room with just boxers on as he skittered towards the kitchen, where he knew his mother would be cooking for dinner. _"Mom.."_ He groaned out. "Yes Jammy?" _"Can you come to my room after you're done?"_ Ink hummed a soft 'okay'.

PaperJam walked back to his room and sat on the side of his bed. After what seemed like forever, his mother entered the room. "So Jammy, what do you need?" Ink asked in a joyful tone.

PaperJam then pinned his mother towards the wall. "J-Jammy?!..-" Ink gasped as her own son smashed his boney lips against hers. Ink started to struggle as time passes on, until she gave up trying and slightly melted into the kiss.

PaperJam smirked as he gripped his mother's hips, pressing his body closer to hers. Ink's pupils shrank as she felt tongue-

**"I-I-In-Inky! I-I'm h-ho-home!"** Error said, shutting the door. PJ pulled away and whispered into his mother's ear _"We do not speak of this to him, alright? Or else, when he's gone to work.. heh.. well I'm sure I will have more fun than you..~"_. Ink nodded shakily and walked out of the room with PJ, seeing a very confused Error Sans. **"W-Wh-What were y-yo-you two d-do-doing there?"** He asked, puzzled. _"Mom wanted to show me how to properly use water colours."_ **"H-Ha-h. T-ty-typical."** Error chuckled as he pulled Ink into his arms and brought them to their bedroom.


	13. •-{Nightmare x Ink x Error}-•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 21 apr 2018
> 
> disclaimer:  
> none
> 
> skip if you wish to not view it

3rd Person P.O.V

_"Error! Back the hell off!"_ Nightmare spat as he wrapped his arm around Ink tightly. The glitch growled, **"W-Wh-Why won't YOU b-ba-back off?! Ink.Is.M i n e."**. The smaller clung onto Nightmare tighter as he shuddered. 

"Y-you guys.. p-please d-don't fight...." Ink's voice quieted down with every word of his sentence. Both males look at the smaller, making Ink feel more tiny than before. **"U-Ugh."** _"Whatever."_ Ink heard them reply and looked at both taller men. He noticed how distressed their expressions are, so he went to them individually and hugged quickly.

They both chuckled and looked at each other and sighed. _**"We'll let this pass. Does it sound good Ink?"**_ "Of course!" Ink said happily, his pupils sparkling for a few seconds. Both taller man hearts melted at the cute sight.

\-- few months later with the author choking a few seconds before --

Ink laid in bed as he awaited for his two lovers to arrive home. He then hear the door open and shuffling into the living room.

Ink then peeled himself away from the bed and pranced into the living room, seeing both Nightmare and Error sitting on seperate chairs that were both opposite towards eachother. "Hey! How are you two doing?" Ink said with a soft smile as the two of them whipped their heads towards the smaller.

_"We both had a terrible day, but that's before a small cutie talked to us"_ Nightmare said. "W-Who is this 'small cutie'?.." Ink asked.

_**"You~"** _


	14. •-{UnFresh x PaperCut}-•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 26 apr 2018  
> note(s):  
> yay more fluff
> 
> Jeez i need to sleep.
> 
> ki l l me 
> 
> Im listening and crying to hamilton now :)
> 
> request from just_an_artist_33))
> 
> disclaimers:  
> none

3rd Person's P.O.V

_"UNFRESH GIVE IT BACK!"_ A voice screeched in the hallway. The taller smirked as he waved the rectangular sketch book around.

**"Hmm.. how about.. nah."** The taller chuckled as he walked away with the sketch book. He has to admit, seeing the smaller like this is amusing and kind of.. cute.

_"WHA- HEY C-COME BACK HERE!"_ PaperCut stuttered. UnFresh stopped in his tracks, did he really hear the smaller stutter? Or did he have to get his ears checked once again?

The taller turned around and looked at PaperCut curiously. **"Did I really hear you stutter?"** The smaller blushed and looked away.

_"S-Shut up!- I-I u-uhm.. F-Fuck off!"_

And with that, PaperCut soon disappeared. And it also left a very, very confused UnFresh.

~ Time Skip ~

UnFresh scrolled through the boring channels, knowing most of the advertisements were just a scam. The entire household is eerily calm, but it was meant to be that way a few decades ago.

That is until he heard someone sobbing.

Of course, he knew it would be one of those common rapists pinning to their victims to the wall because they don't even know that someone lived here. But he couldn't help but feel strange, that voice did sound familiar.

_"N-No stop!.. D-Don't touch me!.. I-I'm fragile.."_ The smaller cried out.

Holy shit. It can't be.

It's _PaperCut_?

UnFresh walked towards the side of the room, where there was a window, the window where the rapist is about to..

His fist clenched tightly and loomed over the dusty window. His pupils firing up with anger, PaperCut belongs to him.

He backed away with a few steps and jumped through the window. With shattered glass on the floor, UnFresh picked up a shard and stabbed the amateur rapist. The taller growled and stabbed the rapist repeatedly. Red stained the dirty floor as each stab occurs with more blood loss.

**"Aw look at this cowardly bitch! God dammit stop bleeding so much. I have to clean this up later."** UnFresh crouched, then shoved the bloody glass shard into the crook of the rapist's neck.

PaperCut stayed still and watched with slight relief. UnFresh stood up broadly and walked towards the smaller.

**"Hey.. You okay?.."** The taller asked, gently tapping the smaller's shoulders.

_"Y-Yea! I-I'm fine.."_ The smaller stuttered and hugged their saviour. _"T-thanks, E-Edge!-"_ UnFresh stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at PaperCut.

Afterwards, his white skull was soon engulfed in a bright red blush. PaperCut realised his mistake and apologized blushing as well.

**"Sooo.. Wanna go in my house while I cleaned this mess up?"** UnFresh asked sheepishly, still embarrassed. PaperCut nodded quickly and rushed inside.

~ Time Skip ~

After a while, UnFresh had managed to clean up the evidence. He tossed the remains (which he evenly chopped into almost perfect cubes) into a rubbish chute. After that, he cleaned the bloodied mop.

The taller then walked back inside his house, seeing PaperCut on the sofa sleeping peacefully with the background sound being droned on by advertisements on the television.

And for the first time in the last five decades,  
Unfresh smiled with a hint of love.


	15. •-{Naga!Lust x Mortal!Swapfell}-•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 29 apr 2018  
> note(s):  
> Honeysucklegames
> 
> I need you to realize that this this is sad))
> 
> -  
> WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS WHAT WAS I THINKING WRITING THIS SHIT LMAO
> 
> SHITTY WRITING PREVAILS

3rd Person's P.O.V

_"Hey Swappy~" A voice cooed behind Swapfell._

 _"Oh great. It's you." BlackBerry slapped the bone-y hand away._

He didn't mean to but he did anyway, what's the worst that could've happened with a few smacks here and there? It's not like it mattered if Lust was hurt or something. 

Okay that was a huge lie.

BlackBerry actually enjoys Lust's company, so that's a fat ass lie he just told himself.

But my god, this Swapped Fell reject is very oblivious to other's emotions.

If only he knew months before, on that very day,

If only he changed,

Lust wouldn't have done it.

_x 13/3/20XX x_

Lust's P.O.V

I winced slightly as I pulled my hand away, seeing his always emotionless face. God, I really wish that he would love me back. But of course, I'd might lose my only friend. 'Why is it so hard..? Well.. I'm not going to lose him if I don't tell him. And I clearly would not like to lose him. So..'

I mentally agreed as I promised myself not to slip up and tell him.

I walked away with tears pricking at the sides of my eye sockets.

When will he learn the truth?...

I walk back into my disgusting apartment.

God I hated its slightly dented walls. How enclosed this box is. How its non-verbally mocking my every fibre of existance.

_**Do it.** _

_**Do it.** _

_**He doesn't love sluts like you.** _

_**Do it.** _

_**Just do it already.** _

I had enough as I sobbed heavily on my bed, I wonder when this hell is about to end.

"Lust.. You have to speak someone about this.. I can't stay here any longer.. Error said he thinks you would rape me." Ink said with sorrow in his voice.

"Find someone that cares like a comforting blanket. Not someone who is woven from barb wire. Just please.." His voice that can both comfort and shatter one's heart. Ink was as innocent as a baby. I would never do that to him, even if my sexual personality urges me on.

Ink is too precious for that.

I smiled thinking of the happy days. But I was then overcome with sadness as I thought of SwapFell. I kept thinking of when he played with my emotions, when he had made me suffer countless days where I was paranoid he would be cooking up some more insults that would hurt me even more.

God.. Why did I fall for him?..

I felt the salty liquid pour down my cheekbones. Everything was blurry.

I only remembered getting a few new razors from the store that was a block away. I kept it hidden in a small translucent box. I took out one of the razors and trudged towards the bathroom.

My head felt heavy as if my skull was full of lead. I laid in the bathtub, peacfully enjoying the silence. I look down at my scar ridden arms and started to slice my arms again, this time more blood flowed out uneasily as if it was pouring out of a kettle.

_"BlackBerry won't miss me."_

Was all the words I said as I shoved the razor into my neck.

3rd Person P.O.V

_Ink was at Lust's funeral with Error, he was sobbing against his husband's chest._

_"R-Ruru-" "S-Sh-Shhh.. L-Lu-Lust's in a be-better place now.." Error said, kissing his smallers temple._

_Ink swallowed the words he would regret saying afterwards, and called SwapFell._

_**"What the fuck do you want, paint reject?"** _ _He spat out, but Ink knew he meant that to say 'hi'._

_"S-SwapFell... L-Lust.. h-he's..." Ink trailed off, feeling more pain and anguish rushing through his bones._

_**"He's what?!"** _

_"H-HE'S D-DEAD!" Ink yelled into the phone, and sobbed afterwards._

_For a few minutes, there was silence._

_Then the receiver hung up the phone._


	16. {PaperJam x Ink}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 5th may 2018  
> note(s):  
> You know the drill.
> 
> Sorry that I can't really get all of your requests done yet, this was the oldest.
> 
> Request by : BlueCrey ))
> 
> -  
> this was written in poor taste. apologies  
> disclaimers:  
> incest, sexual assault

3rd Person's View

**"W-Well I-I g-go-gotta go I-Inky."** Error said, kissing his wife's cheek as he walked a few steps out of the door.

"E-Error wait..." **"H-Hm? Yes I-In-nky?"** Ink looked down sheepishly and mumbled something.

**"Wh-What was that?"** "N-nothing!" **"Y-You sure...?"** Error asked, concern laced in his tone. "Y-yes! Y-you can g-go now!" Ink replied hurriedly and pushed Error out of the door.

Ink's breath quickened as he felt familiar hands trail her inner thighs. "J-Jammy.. S-Stop I can't- E-Error.." Ink whimpered as the hands trailed deeper to her central region.

" _I'm no longer Jammy, I'm daddy now~"_ The teen cooed into his mother's non-existant ear. He picked up his mother and quietly walked into his bedroom.

"J-Jammy- I-I d-don't--" Ink was cut off when her own son, smacked her hard. _"Shut up for a minute, slut."_

Ink held her cheek softly and felt her panties being removed. She didn't want this. This was her son for god's sake.

PaperJam pulled off his shorts and boxers, revealing his hardened cock _. "Summon something for me, whore."_ He growled.

Ink whimpered, summoning the ecto-entrance and felt the head prod at it. PaperJam smirked, pushing the head inside the warm entrance.

_"Fuck.. yes.. this is why Error always fucks you so much. Your pussy is as tight as a virgin..."_ The teen moaned as he pushed his whole length into the tight entrance, the walls squeezing him and releasing afterwards.

Ink can't handle the pain, it stretched out too much. 'At least h-he's smaller than E-Error....' She thought. It was then, PaperJam's speed quickened, digging deeper as the head was roughly hitting her cervix.

"J-JAMMY STOP!--" She was smacked once again. PaperJam cursed out moans and insults towards his mother, the head of his cock slipping through a bit into her cervix.

_"Fuck.. yes..yes.. I'm going to cum.."_ PaperJam moaned out as his dick shot out the warm liquid. Ink gasped out as her walls clenched around her son's softening cock, making him groan.

The teen looked down on the mess he made on his mother. She was clenching the sheets tightly, her rainbow tongue flopping out, her entire body shaking.

And most of all, her face held a humiliated look, eyesockets with tears were drooping in defeat to the invigorating activity that she clearly didn't want to take part in.

PaperJam blinked and saw the peaceful look on his mother's eyes, and smiled softly.


	17. •-{Naga!Lust x Mortal!SwapFell}-•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written on 11th may 2018  
> note(s):  
> Request by : Honeysucklegames
> 
> Edit: got punched in the face but its ok and my eye bags are appearing again ahaha.))
> 
> -  
> continuation, its a bit sucky and shitty

3rd Person P.O.V

SwapFell tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep peacefully with the dark information he had received from the Creator. Lust.. The only person who bothered to waste his time just to talk to him, the only person who doesn't have to make an impression just to talk to someone, the only fucking person who cared.. commited suicide..

The taller couldn't really recall the last time he has seen Lust.. sad and depressing.

_It then finally clicked._

**"Oh my god.."** SwapFell breathed out.

He leaned over and held both sides of his head. It could not. It should fucking not.

_Was it because of him?_

_Did he push Lust that far?_

SwapFell jumped out of bed and hurriedly wore his clothing as he ran to the direction of his.. well crush's apartment. The taller checked around and found a note, one he hasn't seen when he was in Lust's apartment before.

He picked it up and read it.

He then dropped it.

He ran back to his apartment, on the way back he received a few odd glances but he ignored them.

SwapFell breathed heavily and slumped onto the wooden floor.

He sobbed,

He didn't get to say he loved him.

  
He faced his right, seeing that familiar shine of metal.

He picked the knife up.

He said, almost in a hushed whisper,

 **“I’m sorry,”**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 ** _~_** ** _Ending 1 / 2 ~_**

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
SwapFell walked to the nearest floral shop. He bought a few flowers and trudged to the cemetery, approaching Lust's grave.

He felt a few tears roll down his cheeks, as he kneeled in front of the grave. **"H-hey Lust..."** His weak voice trailed off, feeling engulfed in this sickening abyss. **"I know.. you're not here and... I know I pushed you too far.. If I could rewind back to that day.. I could've saved you.. I-I..."** He hesitated.

**"I-I could've fucking told you that I love you.. So much.."** SwapFell sobbed out.

_There was nothing, no reply, nothing but just silence._

He layed the flowers near the grave and was about to leave until-

The taller felt a tap on his spine. SwapFell turned his head around and gasped.

There he was,

Lust.

His crush.

Lust smiled softly and ushered him to lean down.

He then pulled the taller into a soft kiss.

After they pulled away,

“I love you too,” Lust replied, still bearing that smile.

**_~ Ending 2 / 2 ~_ **


	18. {Nightmare x Ink}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 13th may 2018  
> note(s):  
> Lets get started :)))))
> 
> Now here is your continuation request ;) BlueCrey ))
> 
> I need my green tea now-))
> 
> -  
> non consensual nsfw shit ug h h

3rd Person P.O.V

Ink sighed, dusting away the dust on the tall shelf. He knew if Nightmare was here, he would be looking up his skirt of this stupid maid outfit.

Why was he wearing a maid outfit? Nightmare forced him to wear it after he forced himself on the smaller. Ink just wanted to go back home..-

**"Princess~"**

Oh, speak of the devil.

"W-Welcome home master.." Ink said softly, still afraid. It was no use to retort an insult. It's a routine. Nightmare leaves for 'work', Nightmare comes back, he fucks the smaller senseless and goes to sleep. The cycle repeats.

The taller grinned, one of his tentacles rubbing on both Ink's ecto legs. Ink glanced at the now locked door and sighed, stepping down from the ladder.

As he was picked up by the taller, he thought of a lot of people. Error? He might be 'fapping' (Or whatever Swapfell said) when he leans into the horrendously thin walls. Dream? He might be still in love with the smaller. And Blue?- Oh, don't get me started... Ink blinked a few times and scanned the room, the all to familiar scent of sweat and heat.

Lovely.

Nightmare laid Ink on the bed delicately, as if the smaller was an expensive porcelain vase. But Ink knew this all too well, he would go soft and gentle; one that was used to trick him into thinking the taller would not go roughly this time. But all of it was shattered once he enters the smaller roughly, as hot pain scatters across his skeletal frame.

The taller removed the remaining articles of clothing and slid his hands down Ink's hips. The smaller took a shaky breath and waited. It was the calm before the storm.

After a few seconds, which felt too short for Ink, Nightmare slammed himself deep inside Ink's entrance.

With just that, the smaller slapped his hand onto his mouth. He felt a slight moderate pain as he was roughly moved.

And Ink's only thought was,  
"When will it end?".


	19. -{UnFresh x PaperCut}-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 22nd may 2018  
> note(s):  
> :)))) also im sorry for late updates---
> 
> Omg i remembered the person who requested this part   
> Request by : -Paper_Cut-  
> Lemme just---  
> Attack. 
> 
> -  
> make out scene that is poorly written

PaperCut's P.O.V

Well I came back home, kinda pissed. Why? It was because that mean ass grandma said she will beat me once I stepped on her grass. So I yelled "Your grass is dry bitch! I'd rather watch it burn into flames" and do you what she did?! She hurled a knife, which didn't strike my skull thankfully.

**"Hey Jammy, what's the problem that got you so riled up?"** UnFresh asked. God, will he just stop fussing over me? "I'm fine you asshat.". Okay.. That may have been way too rude but fuck it.

I was looking down on the floor until UnFresh lifted my chin up to face him. **"Tell.Me."** He growled. Uh oh.. I pissed him off didn't I?  
  
**"God fucking dammit Jammy! Tell me!"** I shuddered at his deep voice. God he sounds pretty hot when he's mad.

"N-no." Dammit why did I stutter? He looked at me with a dark glare and latched his sharp teeth onto my neck. I quietly moaned.

**"So I have to fucking pry it out of you huh? You fuckin' slut.."** He said, biting down harder.

"F-fuck.. U-UnFresh I-I swear to god.. Mnn~" I moaned out softly. He growled more and bit down harder, making me moan more louder.

"UnFresh- Oh m-my god.. d-don't s-stop..." I moaned out. UnFresh grinned like a maniac and bit down harder, leaving a trail of red crimson blood.

It was all fine as he snaked his hand under my shirt. I kept moaning loudly, feeling him pull away. I whined for his teeth to get back, and so he did as he bit down on another spot on my neck.

I moaned louder, pleasure rushing through my bones. "U-UnFresh o-oh g-god hurry up--" I was cut off by my phone ringing.

**"Aw fuck.. that's fucking shitty.. we could've gotten further than this~.."** I groaned as he pulled away from me.

I picked up the phone and saw it was my mother's caller ID. "Fuck.. it's my mother who's callin' me." I quieted him down and accepted the call.

"What the hell- okay fine, mom. I'll go back home." I sighed. I waved at UnFresh and headed home.

There's got to be a fucking reason why mom wants me back home this early.


	20. {Nightmare x Dream}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written on 16th june 2018  
> note(s):  
> im not sorry lmao))
> 
> 「Edit: i found out who asked this oneshot」
> 
> -  
> nsfw incest between the dream bros

Dream sat upright from the field of flowers he was in, pondering about some things. Like how many people has he given dreams to, how to tell Nightmare.

Ah, Nightmare. He was the older brother of the two. The brother who had been tossed away as the useless one who's only purpose is to give nightmares to others.

Dream shuddered when he remembered Nightmare with Cross. He saw the look in Cross's pupils, how he...

 _ **Wanted**_ Nightmare.

The younger brother headed to the castle.

He was getting himself together to confess his sins to his favourite sinner.

Yes, even the innocent have favourites of their sinners.

They _**just don’t know**_ the potential of their sinners.

How they have the innocent wrapped around their fingers.

Dream quietly walked on the carpet that led the direction to the throne.

“Brother!” He exclaimed, the air being sucked out of his throat.

‘Was the room always this stuffy?’ The younger thought, the air surrounding them seeming to press down on his chest.

_**Its making it harder,** _

_**Is this what being** _ _**afraid** _ _**is?** _

_**An invisible monster of anxiety appearing to**_ _**make it harder to release the truth?**_

_**Causing him to lie over truth?** _

_**Is this what** _ _**punishment** _ _**is?** _

**“Yes Dream? What is it you need of me?”** the deep voice that used to lull Dream back to sleep, now seemed unnerving.

“W-...Well you s-...see brother..” He trailed off thinking of how he should tell his brother.

One part of him said to say it blatantly and listen to his response,

Another part screamed to make it quick and rush out.

He chose the first option.

“I love you, Nightmare. And not in a family-loving kind of way,” Dream said, shutting his eyes and praying to whatever god out there that he made the right choice.

**“Oh, I know my dear brother.”**

“You knew...!?” Dream gasped a sigh of relief.

**“Yes, I was waiting for you to tell me that. I would also like to ask to have your permission to take something from you.”**

“A-Anything!” He couldn’t believe it! His older brother, loved him back. He was thanking the gods for it.

But as soon as he shut his eyes, he felt many cold things wrap around his arms and legs.

He opened his eye-sockets to find himself being prodded and rubbed by slippery black tentacles.

“B-...Brother...! W-...what are you-” Dream was cut off by the older quieting him down during the journey to the dark bedroom.

He was then held down by the tentacles, not allowed any movement.

 **“Don’t worry Dream, I won’t hurt you that much.”** The taller smiled as he removed the articles of clothing they were both wearing.

The smaller gasped as he felt something rubbed against his pelvis.

He summoned an entrance to this object, feeling the head push inside.

“N-..Nightmare!” He gasped out once more as the object moved inside him.

As the two progressed with their rough love-making, Nightmare said something about ‘getting close’ so Dream held himself together.

After a mere few minutes, the younger felt something fill him.

It felt warm and comforting, so he let it finish.

After it finished, he soon realised how hot and sweaty their bodies were as they pulled apart.

After a pregnant silence, Nightmare broke the silence.

**“I love you too,”**

And that seemed lull Dream to sleep.

After a few months, Dream started to notice a few slight changes as he wandered aeound aimlessly in Nightmare’s castle.

He would start growing a bump on his stomach, having cravings that would result the others(Dust, Killer & Horror) to give him a funny face but does it anyway.

_**It then clicked,** _

_**He was**_ _**pregnant**_.

_**How had he** _ _**not** _ _**noticed?** _

Dream ran to tell his brot- lover. 「sorry cant really get used to it.」

“N-Nightmare...” his voice trailed off.

There he saw, Cross on top of Nightmare.

_“Senpai may I...”_

**“Of course sweetheart,”** Oh that damned nickname, Dream thought Nightmare reserved that for him only. ‘I guess not,’ he thought.

_“Senpai.. Take me please...”_

**“Of course,”**

They were making out, and Dream knew what would happen afterwards.

_So he ran off,_

_Away from the_ **_castle_ ** _._

_Closer to one of his friend’s homes._

_**Ink.** _

The only person who gave his blessings to his and Nightmare’s relationship with a _pained expression._

“I-...Inky! P-please open up the door!” Dream wheezed out, his breathing ragged and quick.

“Yes E- Oh my stars Dream! W-..what has happened?” Ink said, urging his fellow friend inside.

~~~

“He did.... what!?” Ink yelled, feeling his anger rising.

‘No one deserves to get hurt this way, especially him..’ Ink thought, reeling in all of the hatred towards himself.

‘It’s your fault! This could have never happened if you protected him!’

“I-..it’s alright Dream, y-...you can stay with me... I’m sorry I didn’t do good enough...” Ink sighed, his voice getting more quieter.

Dream nodded and rested onto Ink’s chest.

Ink _wanted_ to kiss him.

He really _wished_ he could.

But all Dream needs now is _comfort_.

Not _another relationship._


	21. {Something New} Dom!Ink x Sub!Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on ?? ??? 2018  
> last updated 31st oct 2019  
> note(s):  
> Yasss im back in game!!  
> So what did i miss? ;)
> 
> -  
> uh when i first found out about sub error  
> n s f w

Ink's P.O.V

It has been a while, so I headed to my little innocent Ruru. Well hey, it has been a week since our visit.

I stopped by a bush of good smelling flowers and plucked them. It's the thought that counts, instead of making a fake duplicate.

I knocked on the door, hearing the soft sounds of his fluffy slippers.

"Oh h-hey, K-Kiki!" He adorably squeaked as he hugs me tightly, adjusting his glasses slightly.

 **"Ah, right. Also Ruru, take these flowers I got for you."** I said, revealing the colourful bouquet of flowers to him.

3rd Person P.O.V

"A-aw.. thanks K-Kiki..." Error stuttered, clinging onto his will to not scream defeat to his desires to his first relationship.

The glitch ushered his boyfriend inside and locked the door, to be hit with the familiar tingling his insides did.

It only happened when he was alone with this gorgeous man.

"H-Hey.. Kiki...?" He struggled to find the words after imagining some sinful things about the painter.

 **"Yes, my lovely little Ruru?"** He turned to look at him and chuckled as he saw Error becoming flustered.

 **"Well? Is there something wrong?"** Ink asked, slowly nearing his boyfriend.

"D-Do you w-want t-to.. watch m-movies with m-me?..."

**"Sure sweetheart,"**

_~ time skip of me crying bc u HURRY ME TO COMPLETE A CHAPTER ;;;/;;; ~_

After a few movie marathons, Error rested his head on Ink's shoulder. The taller looked down at his sleeping boyfriend, turned the television off and carried him to their bed.

"I-Inky....?" He mumbled under his breath.

The painter turned to look at him, chuckling as he sees Error desperately trying to cling onto his chest.

"Shh.. Clear up your mind love, it won't help.." He cooed at the glitch's earlobe.

They soon fell asleep.

Or so Ink thought.

\- 0 1 : 4 5 , l o c a t i o n : b e d r o o m -

Ink woke up to feeling of a lot of movement on his chest.

He rubbed his eyelids and looked at what was going on.

His pupils widened to see his innocent boyfriend, Error, dry humping himself on his chest.

Ink looked at the spot and realized his shirt has become quite wet for himself, he blushed the many colours onto his white skull.

 **"H-hey sweetie, ya' c-coul-- fuck --could've asked you know."** Ink struggled to joke as he sat upright, laying his hands on his smaller's hips.

"I-Inky-- I-I.." Error stammered but was cut off by Ink nibbling on his neck, causing him to hitch.

**"Shh... Do you trust me?"**

Error nodded meekly as Ink took off his adorable red glasses.

Ink soon made Error rid of his own clothes, along with his.

They were both naked now, the heat of their pelvis being satisfyingly hot. This then caused Ink to form his member right in front of Error, adding more heat to his boyfriend's already formed vagina.

"K-kiki......~" Error moaned out softly as he felt extremely hot, but the weird thing was..

He liked it.

 **"R-Ruru~ Didn't know you'd get so wet over me~.."** Ink said, placing two of his fingers in a 45° angle and rubbed Error's clit.

"A-aGh!~... K-Kiki....~" Error moaned, with sweat building up on his body. Ink smirked as he continued in a circular motion.

The painter then shoved his head down onto the blue vagina, causing Error's legs to spasm along with the instinct of clamping his legs around his boyfriend's shoulders but he held it in.

Ink stuck his rainbow tongue inside the tight channel of the glitch, enjoying the intoxicating smell and delicious taste.

After a few minutes of teasing and head dipping onto Error's vagina.

"K-KI-KIKI!~" He moaned out.

Ink pulled away to look at him.

Error was extremely overstimulated, his three tongues flopping out as he panted. With his face covered with a deep blue flush spread over his round cheeks. What drew Ink's attention was him crying.

**"A-Are you hurt?..."** Ink stuttered, worried he would not want to go through with sex.

"N-N-no..! I-I-It-It's just t-to-too.. too.. pleasuring..." Error said meekly, his cheeks becoming more flustered.

Ink then regained his confidence. Now knowing his boyfriend's consent, he grinded himself on Error's crotch. The glitch moaned as he felt himself get more wetter, with more want.

Ink felt his 'friend' harden as it pressed against the two slits of the wet vagina. He slid the head inside the warm channel as Ink's dick started to twitch inside. He pulled his dick out after a minute.

Sweat began to build up and trickle down Ink's forehead. **"Mm..~ Ruru..~"** Ink groaned as his hard on became harder to control as he rubbed it in between the slits, poking the tip through slightly.

He panted, groaned and growled like a wild dog having his heat.

Error sighed happily, his mind now being quite foggy as he shut his eyelids tightly. He left a trail of moans where Ink poked cetain areas that make him go crazy.

Inside Error, he thought there was a heated wire coiling up tightly in his crotch area. He felt that he might burn inside if he does not complete their intimate sessions.

"K-Kiki... A-Ah...~ I-I... think I-I might c-c-cum... It's.... T-too m-much...." Error moaned out.

Ink grinned victoriously and inched inside a bit more, getting himself ready for the event.

He slowly linked his crotch and inserted his member inside the tight entrance. Error squealed as he felt the large object inside him. **"F-f..Fuck.. E-Error, baby.. a-are you doing a-alright there, sweetheart?..~"** Ink moaned out as he thrusts softly inside the wet cavern.

"A-A-Ah!~ Y-ye-YES!~ d-dOn't s-sT-Stop K-KiKI!~" Error screamed as he landed his head on the soft surface of his pillow. Ink smirked as he sped up the pace, his pearl bone hands holding each corner of the mattress cover.

Second after second, the cover of the mattress soon were ripped away from the side. Both Ink and Error's breathing became heavier as they continued their love making, Error's bedroom now smelled like their hot scent.

Error was flooded with so many intoxicating scents as he held himself closer to Ink's patterned body, making it seem like he would fall off if he did not hold on.

After their sex (which felt too short), Error clamped around Ink's member. Ink groaned as he releases his seed inside his boyfriend.

"W-...Wow.. that was... a-am-amazing.. Inky..." Error breathed out, his breathing rate now slowing back to normal.

Ink nodded as he peppered kisses all over Error's neck replying, **"Yea.. It felt good.. We should.. we should do it again.. sometime.."**.

Error nodded happily and snuggled into his boyfriend's chest, sighing happily.

And finally, they fell into their deep slumber.


	22. •-{Dream x Ink x Error}-•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on ?? ??? 2018  
> last updated: 23rd feb 2019  
> note(s):  
> edit: I FOUND YOU, DEAR REQUESTER!! this request was asked by : Clan_Clin_Moorington
> 
> p.s. dont have a heart attack that dream is taller than ink-
> 
> -  
> yes cheating happens

3rd Person P.O.V

Ink went back home to celebrate their anniversary (literally autocorrect changed it to annihilation lmao) with Error.

He had flowers in his hand, his smile evident as he hopped into the anti-void of the glitch.

Soon enough, his smile quickly turning into a frown.

He sees Error holding up a straddling Blue. He felt the tears run down his white cheek bones.

There lay a bouquet of flowers on the floor, the bright colours now turning dull.

Ink walked to the remains of DreamTale. Knowing that Dream would still be there, he smiled slightly at the thought of his best friend.

Ink walked to the large tree, and plopped down underneath its shedding leaves. He took in a deep breath and relaxed himself.

He had learned how to manipulate the silence that used to be terrifying to something he could balance out with.

So... what now? Error is definitely a no-go. Ink pondered why he fell for the destroyer.

Maybe it was his awkwardness that charmed the painter?

Maybe it was just nothing but an infatuation. Ink was infatuated, and Error decided to play along.

God that hurt his fragile heart.

It was then that moment he was pulled from his train of thought by a loud commanding voice.

_That's definitely Dream._

**"Brother, stop right ther-.. Ink..?"** The tall skeleton crept towards the artist slowly.

 **"Ink?.. Are you... crying...?"** Dream said in a whisper, though it sounded like a soft lullaby to Ink's mind.

He was _crying?_

He lifted his hand and let his fingers set onto his cheekbones, soon the claim Dream made was indeed true. Ink was crying.

 **"Who... did this to you..?"** Dream muttered under his breath. Ink looked at Dream and soon broke down, leaning onto the taller male.

As Ink told his best friend everything, Dream was enraged.

After a few hours had gone by. With only them, the universe and the silence, they felt at ease.

 **"I can't believe.. BLUE, of all Sanses, was who Error cheated on you with."**.

Ink sniffled and nodded, his best friend rubbing comforting circles at the painter's back, slowly lulling Ink into a slumber.

Dream smiled softly at his friend.

What didn't help as well was his heartbeat, as it beated faster when he realised Ink was comfortable.

Ink was comfortable with where they are. Only Dream knew how picky his adorable friend was- wait..

He called his best friend adorable?! Dream's usually calm and collected face soon exploded in yellow.

_But then again, Ink won't mind... Right?_

But back to his original thought, yes. He knew how picky Ink was in where he slept.

Dream knew that Ink could never, ever sleep in a place that DOES NOT feel hot! Nor did he want a place too dry, since it reminds him of his empty anti-void.

Dream knew how hard it must have been, being scared of the anti-void all over again just because of what his ex did.

The taller male growled under his breath.

'I will make that bastard pay for what he has done to Ink.'

But for now... he'd rather enjoy his alone time with his dear right now..

And he'll make sure his little Inky have good little dreams.

Nothing will ever hurt him, when he, is still alive.

"I... love you.. Dream.." He heard the small skeleton mumble under his breath.

Dream stopped for a split second, his pupils turning into hearts before replying quickly.

 **"I love you too, Ink.."** he grinned gleefully.

Whilst on the other hand. Error stood there, his hands were formed into fists.

Anger was evident from afar.

Hatred was burning in the Destroyer's eye-sockets.

He growled.

_"I will c-co-come back for y-yo-u later.... I-In-Ink.."._


	23. {Error x Ink}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 5th sep 2018  
> note(s):  
> Request by: InkSans34
> 
> I have an insta that i recently created lmao- the username is " " so shoot me down my sinful childreN-- 
> 
> also-- 9k reads?!?-- yall my happiness!! <3
> 
> -  
> nsfw

In the empty anti-void, a small frail figure tied up with string on the floor. His slim little arms weave through the string and wrapped around his pathetic body.

For all he could think about was how stupid he was. God he felt so.. dirty. He felt used like a dirty rag.

He hated this smell, this feeling of still being filled in his lower-backside.

Oh how he wished he could turn back time.

**_ _ _ flash _ _ _**

**_ _ back _ _**

"Oh, Error!~" Ink said in a singing-like voice as he ran in the white home of the destroyer.

"Where are you, Error?" Ink asked, unaware of the danger he was putting himself through.

All he saw was blue as he was trapped in the tight string hold. "E-Error?!" Ink screamed, feeling the hot searing burn from the newly formed strings.

He couldn't really see anything as the strings began to block his line of vision.

**"O-oh~ It's o-on-ly you, I-In-Inky~.. Well that's great since.. I-It was getting q-quite lonely.. Hah.."** The cracked voice of the destroyer rang all around Ink.

"E-Error! P-Please- L-Let me g-go..!" Ink pleaded, causing the glitch give out deep throaty chuckle.

**"H-Ho-ow a-ab-out... N-Na-Nah~.."** Error laughed out.

Ink then started to struggle under the bonds. "E-Error.. P-please.. T-This isn't.... f-funny..." He gasped, feeling his legs being spread apart.

Soon he felt the fabric of his pants being torn out roughly, revealing his pure white leg-bones, his already-formed cock and asshole.

"E-Erro-- AH!" Ink screamed as he felt something abnormally large enter through his asshole.

Hot, salty tears poured out of his covered eye-sockets, instantly regretting it as his tears made the 'blind fold' sting on his face. "E-Error... p-pleas..e i-it.. h-hurts.." He cried out pathetically.

Sadly, the little bitch has a lot coming at him.

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

Error grinned as he pounded into the ink bastard, feeling tingles of euphoria coursing through his bones, feeling the tight hole clench around him. He then forced himself inside a bit more deeper, causing the inside of the walls to slightly tear, causing a bit of _red_ to spill out of Ink's anus.

_**"A H H ! ! --" Ink screamed.** _

Oh, how that sounded like music to him. Oh how he enjoyed and relished every scream and cry that came out of the rainbow bastard's mouth.

Error grinned as he began to bite a few more marks onto Ink's inner thighs, enjoying Ink's begs and please for him to stop.

 _Maybe, it's making him more turned on. Since he always liked to see Ink_ _helpless_.

Ink continued to weep at the excruciating pain as Error gave out a few more grunts before filling his little bitch up with his hot sticky sperm.

Error's release also made Ink cum onto his own body and mostly his face, as he was covered in cum.

His asshole had Error's release dripping out of it.

Error panted and released Ink's now bruised hips, pulling himself out of the clenching hole.

He looked at Ink's soiled body, chuckled and gently lowered him onto the floor and tied him up a few more times before pulling up his boxers and shorts.

After a few painful minutes, Error decided to remove the 'blindfold'. He soon realised Ink had passed out.

He came down from his heat, and immediately felt extremely guilty of what he just did.

Error left the anti-void and thought to himself,

 **"What h-ha-have I-I d-do-done?"**.

**_ _ _ e n d _ o f _ _ _**   
**_ _ flash _ _**   
**_ back _**

Ink fumbled around, trying to find a way to untie himself, so he could escape. But his attempts were futile.

His breathing hitched as he heard a whir of a teleporter being activated right behind him.

And he realised it was Error.

 **"H-he-hey I-In-k.. I-I.. wa-want-ed to s-sa-y I-I'm--"** Error began to say before he was cut off.

"S-STAY AWAY FROM ME! P-PLEase.. s-stay... a-away.." Ink began to sob freely, his tears began to drip down onto the ground.

_**"I-I JUST W-WA-NT TO S-SA-Y S-SO-ORRY A-ALR-RIGHT?!"** Error yelled._

Error knelt down near Ink, released him from his bonds and lifted his small body closer to give a comforting hug to him.

Ink stopped crying and opened his eyes, sniffling every once in a while as he was held in the glitch's embrace.

He pulled away, looking at Error before giving a reluctant smile.

Error gave a small smile before whispering to Ink in a surprisingly clear voice,

**"I'm sorry, I love you."**


	24. •-{Dream x Ink x Error}-•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 24th nov 2018  
> note(s):   
> holy shit you guys really continue to read this even though its been inactive for such a long ass time???!?!?! Thanks-  
> -  
> part 2 n is sad

3rd Person's P.O.V

Ink sat down on a log in the original universe of UnderTale, his face still with a small smile from a few hours ago of being with Dream.

He gently drummed his fingers on the wooden texture as he takes in the sight of snowflakes gently setting down onto him and the surrounding area. Ink then took out his notepad and started to sketch himself and Dream together.

Ink thought to himself, 'What would Error do?.. I've never really.. told him.... how do I break it to him?..'.

'Maybe I should break up with him..' Ink thought before fully agreeing with himself.

He took a deep breath and opened a portal in Error's anti void, and stepped inside.

Ink walked around the white floors, his footsteps overlaying the deafening silence. "Error..?" The small skeleton whispered out his soon to be ex-lover's name. It took a while until he was met face to face with the destroyer.

**_"Hey, Ink.. What a-ar-are you d-doi-doing h-her-here?"_** Error asked. Ink stood there idly for a while, swallowing the small lump in his throat. Ink looked at his shoes and muttered. "I want to..." the end of my sentence did not get through my dry throat. Error asked, tilting his head **_"What i-is it?..."_**.

"Error, I.. Don't think this is working out for us.. and I want to... break up with you.. I'm really sorry...-". Ink yelped as he felt a bone lunge out of the wall, grazing his cheek. "Error?!" Ink asked trying to summon a portal out of the anti void, only to have a blue bone strike onto his hand.

**_"Th-That was a j-joke, right I-Inky..? R-R-RIGHT, IN-INKY?!"_** Error screamed, codes flying out in many directions, his blue strings shot out, wrapping themselves around Ink's limbs.

**_"I-Inky.. It d-didn't have to be.. t-this way.. B-But.. Since.. YOU ForCEd mE To dO ThIS..."_** Error growled, his skeletal hands clasped into fists, voice crackling in multiple voices repeating the sentence.

Error looked at Ink with a insane glint in his pupils. ** _"SOmEOne Made YoU Do tHIs hUh? I bET IT WAs THAT BitCH... DreAm.. JuST hE wAit.. DOn't WoRry INk..."_** Error said, summoning a portal to somewhere.

"ERROR! N-No _p-plEASE_!" Ink screamed, tears dripping down his cheeks. Unable to move due to the blue bones and the strings held his legs against the cold white wall.

Hours past by as Ink held his head low, tears still dripping down his cheeks.

**_"INkYy...~ I'M baCk.... AND i HaVE a PReSeNt foR yoU...~"_** Error said presenting Ink with something that made the artist's pupils shrink.

'T-that's... Dream's... crown...' Ink thought, tears erupting from his eye sockets once again.

**_"Why aRE YO-YoU cRyI-CryIng fOr?... oH.. thIs..? WelL IT woUld LoOk bE-BeaUtiFul On yOU.."_** Error said, holding the smile that once embraced Ink with happiness and love, now terrifying him.

Error lifted the crown onto Ink's head, his other hand wiping away the tears away.

Flashback

**"Hey Ink! What did you call me in for?"** Dream asked, eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Guess what?!-"

**"What is it-"**

"Error asked me out! I am so happy!" Ink said, smiling. Dream looked at him with a sad frown, before returning with his usual smile.

**"Th-That's great for you, Inky..!"** Dream said, helplessly trying to keep his composure. He felt..

_Sad_.

**'But.. If he's happy.. I guess I'll have to be happy for him...'** Dream thought, his frown evident as Ink turned away to face whatever was in his sight's direction.

End of flashback.

It's been a few years, or..

'How long has it been?' Ink thought, looking around the anti-void. His pupils duller than a grey cloud in an upcoming thunderstorm.

He didn't know whether if it had been just a few mere seconds, hours, months or years. Ink tried to calculate how long it had been, nor how did he receive Dream's crown on his head. Ink looked around the blank space.

The blue bones on his leg still hasn't disappeared, so he must have been here for a while.

Ink wanted to know why he was here, but his conscious mind said otherwise.

"Maybe..." He whispered out raspily.

"Maybe taking a nap won't hurt..." He said, shutting his eyes.

**_"InKy...~ GuEsS whO's baCk...~"_** Error's voice rang out through the anti-void, ringing up the attention of the smaller skeleton.

"E-Error?" Ink cringed with how his voice was raspy from screaming, or something..

Error looked at Ink with a soft smile. ** _"I-iNkY... d-DId y-YoU.... m-MI-mISs mE...?"_** He asked.

Ink looked at the destroyer in eyes, not knowing what to say.

Error frowned,

**_"InK.. I s-SAiD.. dID YOu mISs mE?"_** Error said, anger evident in his voice, lifting Ink's chin to face his mix-matched pupils that burned into Ink's non-existent soul.

"I.." Ink stuttered before he croaked out, "I-I.. I d-..did miss you.. E-Error..".

Error then returned back to smile at Ink, the dark aura around him disappearing into the usual joyful self he brought in as he hopped inside his... 'home'.

Ink looked at Error with a suspicious look, knowing he had seen his lover somewhere in that small memory of his..

It was until he tilted his head down far enough that he felt the crown slip off and fall onto the floor.

CLANG!

As soon as the crown fell onto the white floor, it also reminded Ink with a memory.

"E-ERROR _P-PLEASE_...! D-DON'T _KILL_ HIM! I B-BEG OF YOU.. P-PLEase... I-I'm _begging_ you... D-Don't.... _h-hurt_ _him_..." Ink sobbed with his left arm outstretched towards the open dimension.

No matter how hard he tried, he was not able to reach the exit with all the strings coiled tightly around him.

He hoped to whatever god was there to protect his..

His...

_Crush_...

**_"-nyways, I-InKy.. i.. hAVe to.. gO n-NOw..."_** Error said, kissing Ink's forehead sickly before he left.

And after Error left, Ink knew that Dream was...

Long...

_G o n e_ **_._ **

Ink sobbed quietly looking at the blue bones in his leg.

Maybe.. just maybe...

He _could_...

He moved his trapped leg around, hitting the bones , gritting his teeth.

**_-INK SANS-_ **

**_HP - 0.078_ **   
**_DEF. - 1_ **   
**_ATK. - 1_ **

Ink continued to move his leg, back and forth at the blue bones.

Until-

_**-INK SANS-** _

_**HP - 0.001** _   
_**DEF. - 1** _   
_**ATK. - 1** _

Ink looked at the crown that has fallen onto the floor.

He breathed out softly, "I... love you... Dream...." He readied himself to use up the last of his strength, closing his eyesockets shut.

**/-/-/-/-/-\\-\\-\\-\\-\**

**_-99999_ **

**/-/-/-/-/-\\-\\-\\-\\-\**

And soon, the withered flower withers along with his companions.


	25. •-{PaperJam x Ink}-•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 8th dec 2018  
> note(s):  
> Request by: BlueCrey
> 
> note- Ink is still a female
> 
> -  
> bad pj,, this ink should have the rights to beat him up

Ink was pacing around her room, sweat dripping down her skull.

How was she supposed to tell PaperJam that he must stop? It was purely insane for a mother and a son to..

'Bloody Asgore.. What should I do now?.." Ink sighed as she heard the door of her home open, signalling that her son has returned home. She skittered to the other side of the bedroom, cowering in the darkest corner of the room.

 _"Inky.. I'm home..~"_ PaperJam stepped foot inside the house, looking forward for another stress reliever with his mother.

He walked into his mother's bedroom, looking around to find her.

 _"Inky?..-"_ PJ asked, looking around the room for his mother.

It was when he laid his pupils on the cowering figure in the dark corner.

 _"Huh? Ink?"_ PaperJam looked at Ink, causing her to flinch at the mention of her name. 

"P-PJ....!" She whimpered out, squeezing herself further in the dark corner.

"P-Please d-don't hurt me..." She pleaded softly to him. He looked down on her pathetic form.

He knelt down to her level, two fingers lifting her chin to maintain eye-contact with him.

PaperJam came closer to her ear-hole and whispered to her.

 _"I won't.."_.

He felt everything coming up to this point had slight guilt, until now, all of it rushing in like strong ocean waves. 'God.. What have I done...?' He thought frowning.

 _"G-god.. I-I'm so.. s-so.. G-goddamn sorry.. I-I.."_ He said, his arms around her body. 

_"I.. I am so sorry.. what should I do to make you.. happy...?"_ Ink looked up at him with shock before thinking of what she could ask.

"I want you to..." Ink said before her voice quietened down, PaperJam leaned closer to her, awaiting her response.

"I-I.. J-just.. come c-closer to me p-perhaps...?" Ink asked, her son nodded and leaned in to hear her whisper into his ear hole softly.

 _"..."_ PaperJam looked at her, before letting out a loud sigh, giving in with a quick nod. Ink smiled softly.

 _"I.. May I ask you something.. Mom..?"_ Ink looked at him, tilting her head slightly. _"C-can we...? Try to fix our relationship...?"_ Ink looked at PJ with a look of shock. Ink looked away, thinking for a while before returning her gaze onto her son.

She nodded solemnly, PJ looking back his pupils widen in shock, not expecting forgiveness from her. After all he had done, she still found the will to forgive him.


	26. {PaperJam x Ink x Error}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 18th dec 2018  
> note(s):  
> This story is not related to the other PJ x Ink stories :) so no longer that sad shit.
> 
> regret/rɪˈɡrɛt/
> 
> verb
> 
> feel sad, repentant, or disappointed
> 
> "she immediately regretted her words"
> 
> Request by: @SarahXPaperJam / BunBun_Tiger *how i found it was when i screenshotted it* [Insert Image On Top]  
> "Can you make a paperjam family threesome"
> 
> -  
> uh threesome with the paperjam family

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Ink woke up, cold air brushing against his warm exposed bones. The skeleton shifted uncomfortably under his soft blanket, he propped himself up on the soft mattress. Ink couldn't help but feel heat pooling down the pit of his ecto-stomach, causing his sub-conscious to rub his legs together. He bit his lower 'lip' as he formed a vagina.

Ink looked around, his rainbow blush opacity becoming more evident. He grabbed a large pillow nearby and laid it in between his legs. The smaller skeleton moaned softly and continued to grind against the pillow, leaking on the soft fabric. Ink kept moaning, trying to get his body to get it over with and return to peaceful sleep.

He kept trying to keep quiet. It felt so painfully hot, like those 'sauna's he had learned some humans use. Ink rolled around on the mattress, finally giving up as he let out his rainbow tongue flop out, drool dripping on the fabric and moaned throughout the room.

( yes this is my art, yes its amateur af )

" _H_ -.. _haa_....!~ M-mm.....~" Ink moaned, before dropping onto the bed. Rubbing his crotch against the fabric, the signs of pre-cum staining through the boxers. The smaller skeleton continued to grind against the pillow, the wet slits rubbing at the edge of the pillow. Ink kept moaning and groaning, more sweat rolling down his skull.

PaperJam had returned back to his home from going to Ink's 'No Don't Go There!' AUs (Which you might already know) , entering the living room to rest on the sofa. He stopped to take a whiff of the hormones in the air, also feeling the heat radiating from his parents bedroom. The younger male became confused, standing up to walk towards the room. 

**PaperJam's P.O.V**

'The smell is much more stronger here.' I thought, the strange smell causing me to feel weirdly warm. I stopped as I heard one of my parents, Ink make noises causing me to think he was in pain? I knocked on the door, ** _"Mom? You alright there?"_**. I heard some rustling and shuffling on the bed, as I continue waiting patiently for his response.

I stopped and heard him whimper, "I-I'm f-fine, J-..Jammy...!". I frowned, knowing very well he isn't.

**_"I'm coming in,"_** I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, opening it. As soon as I opened the door, I was smacked with bursts of heat and more of the smell.

**_"M-mom?-- h-HOLy-"_** I stopped as I stared at the scene, blushing intensely at the sight of my mom merely grinding against one of his pillows. I stopped and turned away to brush off the hot pink blush on my cheekbones. 

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Ink squeaked, quickly trying to lay his hands to cover his crotch. But before he could, his wrists were grabbed by his son's hand. The smaller skeleton faced PaperJam in shock before feeling his son's free hand rest on his thigh. Ink looked at him, his rainbow blush glowing in the dark bedroom.

"J-Jammy..! W-what are you d-doing...?-" Ink gasped as he felt the hand reach down to the end of the boxers, and enters, his skeletal hand coming in contact with the warm leg bones. He kept feeling the hand rubbing against his inner thigh, causing euphoric arousal rush to his female sexual part. "J-Jammy...!~" Ink moaned. PaperJam chuckled as he whispered seductively to Ink's ear hole, **_"You could've told me you wanted this~"_**.

That made Ink's face exploded with more blush. PaperJam continued to repeat the action, getting closer to Ink's pussy. The smaller skeleton's eyes widened as he felt a finger dip into his ecto-pussy, one of his hands pulling away from PJ's grip and slapping his hand over his drooling mouth. PaperJam eyed Ink's soaking boxers, gripping the rim of it and pulling it down roughly, revealing the dripping wet vagina.

Ink immediately clamped his legs together, trying to hide the pleasure he was feeling. PaperJam smirked, not letting Ink move an inch of his legs while inserting a finger into Ink, causing him to squirm and twitch. Ink bit his lower, bony lip, trying to silence his sinful moans.

PJ got closer and caught Ink's lips, beginning to kiss him passionately. He then began to thrust deeper into the warm vagina. Ink let out a steady stream of muffled moans while his son continued the action.

For starters, Ink could not believe that his son knows how to do such sinful acts, with half of the time feeling guilty for not protecting his innocence and the other half knowing that deep inside, he was thanking whoever taught his son to be this sexy.

But before Ink could let his thoughts be louder than his moans, PaperJam pulled away from the kiss and swiftly slid down onto his neck.

PJ started giving Ink a few hickeys here and there on his neck. The smaller skeleton quickly wrapped his legs around his son's waist, his ecto-body part rubbing against PJ's pants. 

After much torturous foreplay, PaperJam quickly pulled his pants down, revealing the large bulge pressing against his boxers.

Ink quickly unwrapped one of his legs to rub his knee against the boner, causing PJ groan softly at the physical contact. 'Guess all these times with Error can be applied for PaperJam too... I guess that's good to know,' Ink thought, smiling as he continued rubbing the bulge. 

PaperJam continued to sweat, his hot pink blush brighter than ever. Ink stopped, adjusted himself into a kneeling position and got closer to the his son's boxers, before pulling it down roughly to reveal the long hard member.

**_"M-Mom... Y-You don't have t-to-- A..Ah..!~"_** , PJ moaned as he felt Ink's warm mouth wrap around his cock. PaperJam slowly led his skeletal hands onto the grey bed sheets, allowing Ink full control over his son.

Error was doing his usual shenanigans in other AU's, you know, the usual shit. The day went smoothly and alright, Blue was still an adorable abomination, all of the trash he threw away still resides at the UnderFell brother's house. 

Until he received the most weirdest text from a certain parasite.

parasite trash lord, you

ok error my bro can you um

close the portal of ur anti void conniected to mine??? i know you and inky lov each otherr but like pls close of f the thing since i can..

um... hear you guys from my house......

Error was immediately struck with pure confusion and began to reply back.

parasite trash lord, you

okay what the actual fuck do you mean by "you can hear us from ur house"" ??? i'm not with ink rn? what the fuck do you mean by that??????????

well that means someone be fucking inky bro , i can tell its him by his liud voice in ur house

loud****

ok but if you make me come back to my house and nothing is happening i'm going to shove all of lust's dildos and vibrators in your a-hole.

i funkin promise you bro im not jokinh--

okay bye bitch

wow someones rude

Error quickly set his phone away and opened the portal directly to the Anti-Void. **"It wouldn't hurt to check if Ink was alright, right?"** He mumbled under his breath.

PaperJam grunted as he felt Ink's hand stroke his cock quickly, causing him to climax all over his hand. Ink smiled as he pulled his soiled hand away from the still hard cock. PaperJam had let his three tongues out, letting drool drip down his shirt. 

It took PaperJam a few minutes before quickly pinning Ink onto the mattress, towering over his mom.

Ink was squirming around under his son's lustful gaze, pupils formed into hearts as he looked up to see his son look back with the same amount of lust. Ink wrapped his legs around PJ's waist with arms around his neck, readying himself for the first few thrusts from the tip of his member in between of his slits. 

Before PaperJam could do anything, Error had busted into the room, both anger and shock plastered on his face.

**"W-WhAT t-TH-e f-FU-u-UC-ck?! P-P-p-Pj?! I-iNK Y-YoU'Re BEIng fuCked By OUr SoN--"** His voice cracked through the thin walls of the room. Ink looked down in shame and embarrassment, blush still dusted on her cheeks. **_"Yeah, wanna join us Dad?"_** PaperJam asked bluntly, letting Error be taken aback.

The destroyer eyed the scene, Ink was wrapped his legs around his son's waist, ready to be fucked. He thought for a while before grinning, pulling his undergarments down in an instant to reveal his long hard dick. **"e-EH w-WHy nOt. StI-Ll pUnishES i-In-KY~.."** Ink's pupils turned into slits as he screamed feeling Error plunging into his tight asshole.

PaperJam soon did the same and thrusted into Ink's pussy, filling her fully. The smaller skeleton felt so full with the two members thrusting in him, tears brimming from his eye sockets, loving the feeling of his walls being stretched. "A-AH!~" Error chuckled and nipped on his Inky's neck, marks continuing to be littered across his sensitive neck.

**"M-mMMm..~ yOu'Re sO fU-fuCKiNg tIGht...~ r-REmiNds me oF O-oUR f-FiRSt t-TI-tIMe wE f-FUcKed...~"** PJ smiled and quickened his thrusts into Ink's pussy in sync with Error, letting Ink moan loudly.

Ink kept clenching around both PJ and Error's members, feeling both immense pain and pleasure. Both of the said skeletons were grunting from the tightness.

It was an hour later, Ink had lost both count and self-consciousness about how long he had climaxed. All three bodies completely drenched in sweat riding out their final climax into Ink's sore body. Ink was panting, his pupils fading out, too tired to keep his eye-sockets open as he slowly shut his eyes before falling completely limp in the other two skeleton's grasps.

Both Error and PJ pulled out of Ink. The glitch looked at his son before grinning softly, **"h-HA-Ha.. nOT b-BA-d k-KI-d-Do.."** Error picked Ink up and laid him and his lover on the mattress. PJ chuckled before pulling up his undergarments to leave his parents bedroom, knowing he scored a big one this time.


	27. •-{Uncorrupted!Nightmare x Shattered!Dream}-•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 27th dec 2018  
> note(s):  
> Request: ????
> 
> Please tell me who requested this 
> 
> yikesss
> 
> edit-- kudos for Imtrash1024 for trying to search the requester in my messy inbox sia im sorry for putting you through the torture
> 
> edit agaiIN I FUCKING DroppED MY PHONE WHEN I SAW IT waS 15K WHAT THE f UCk y'AL l
> 
> -  
> kissing a brother from a different realm is bad, shattered

Nightmare's P.O.V

I woke up, hearing screams of horror and terror. I frowned, clasping my palms onto my ear-holes. 'So now they just begin to scream? What a great, fucking way to wake me up.' I grumbled and stood upright, stretching my spine. 

I turned to expect the many people screaming, possibly at me, but saw no-one. I was angrily muttering vulgarities, thinking some annoying kids just did it for their own sick amusement. I leaned back onto the tree, before hearing someone else's voice croaked out. _**"Nightmare, you bastard, turning your back on your own brother like that? Sheesh, who knew you even hate me."**_.

I stopped, turning back to face whoever the fuck dared to say that. I stopped as I was then face-to-face with some melting skeleton with some tentacles floating behind his back, who looked eerily similar to my twin brother. My pupils widened, looking at my brother's edgier doppelganger.

My frown deepened. **"And who the hell are you?"** I grumbled, seeing him laugh maniacally. " ** _It's me, Dream."_** He said, getting closer to me, adding on **_"Idiot,"_**. **"There's no fuckin' way you're my brother!"** I growled, backing away.

 ** _"Calm down, let's just go and just talk."_** Other 'Dream' said, still keeping the sick grin. I sighed before following suit.

**"You are my brother, but.. you ate one of my apples causing you to become like... that?"** I laid back on the tree bark, taking in the features of what would happen if I ate one of those damned apples I take care of? _Sheesh_.

I then sat upright to add on, **"You thought doing such a mistake would show me you can feel the hatred and emptiness? Even after those years of you not even crossing to my side of that tree? You dare do that to 'show' me you care? Pitiful. Get that shit out of my face."** I growled, standing up away from the tree with a frown.

I tried to walk away before feeling something slimy wrap against my ankle. I turned back with small pupils, seeing one of his tentacles wrap around my ankle. **"W-What th-the f-fuck- hey--"** I yelled out, struggling to release my foot from his tentacle's grasp.

 **"Fucking- L-Let go of me!"** I glared at him.

 ** _"How about.... No. If you try to escape, I might as well destroy your precious little brother's soul."_** I gasped as I saw Dream's apple shaped soul appear on the palm of his hand.

 **"You.. You wouldn't dare to do that.."** I looked at the Tree, then back at the soul in his hand.

 ** _"What if I do?~."_** I gasped. My brows furrowed in shock as I continued to glare at him. **"..F-..Fine.. J-just.. L-let him g-g..o.."** , I mumbled. He turned me around to face him face-to-face, **_"I didn't hear that..._** ** _Please repeat that to me again_** ** _."_** He had a smirk, his pupils staring through my skull. **"Let.. His soul go..-"** I repeated a bit more loudly, but that fucker kept that grin.

 ** _"Louder..~"_** He cooed, I looked at him with a look of disgust. I grumble once again before repeating a bit more loudly, **"Could you** ** _please_** **let my brother's soul go...?"**.

 ** _"Alright then~ I knew you had it in you~."_** He said extremely sickly next to my ear hole. I watch as he released the soul. _**"Oh well.. It's time to leave now, dear brother.. Goodbye~.."**_

I watched as he unwrapped the tentacles from my ankles.

 ** _"Til' we meet again..~"_** He cooed and leaned in, giving me a chaste kiss as everything around he and I faded in darkness. My eye-sockets widened, feeling heat pooling into my cheeks. He pulled away with a smirk as my vision soon faded away.

I burst awake, huffing as I gripped on my shirt. I looked around my surroundings, blinking a few times. I sighed until flinching at the sound of someone snoring right beside the tree. I turned to, sadly, face my brother, Dream. I sighed as I leaned back on the Tree, patting down my cheekbones to try and calm down the raging blush.

 **"I wonder if we could..meet again..?- Wait.. What the fuck am I saying...?.. Sh-shit what did he do to me.. He's like.. my brother but he's not... F-Fuck me.."** I laid my skull onto my palms as I let out a few muffled groans as my mind kept circulating around him, what he'd done.. And.. the kiss. I continued to allow the heat circulate around on my cheekbones. **"I mean.. He did understand.. much more than my actual, naive little brother... Maybe.. It wouldn't be that bad.."**.

God. Have I _really_ fallen for someone who is a duplicate of my twin brother?

The said individual was looking upon on Nightmare, grinning at how adorable he looked with the violet blush raging on his 'other' brother's soft cheeks. He chuckled, **_"You'll soon be mine, dearest brother~."_**.


	28. {Raven x Reaper x Goth}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 19th jan 2019  
> note(s):  
> Request by: KinkyLilShiet / KinkyLilShietuwu
> 
> "prank on our dad (gone wrong) (sexual)"
> 
> i changed it up a bit with the text, it was susah because the three has italics in at least one of their dialogue  
> _  
> woop nsfw but without geno in the mix ,,big L

"You sure this is a good idea, Raven?" Goth asked quietly to his sibling, unsure of his brother's idea. "Yeah! Dad's gotta let loose with a good ol'.. _prank_.." Raven grinned, . Goth sighed before asking once again, "I know, but why do _I_ have to do it all _by myself_ , and _you_ have to _hear it_?". 

Raven looked back at Goth with a sly grin, "C'mon, you chickening out _now_? Oh _come on_ , Goth." he teased his sibling. 

Goth's eye-socket's widened as he stumbled along his words. "W-what?- _N--No!_.. F-fine.. I'll just d-do this stupid pr-prank..". Raven grinned as the two siblings headed to their parent's living room. 

Goth sighed and knocked on the door to his parent's bedroom, he heard a confused 'huh?' from his dad. "May I enter the room, dad?". "Oh s-sure, kiddo.." Goth sucked in a breath and stepped in the bedroom.

** Goth's P.O.V **

I smelled something strange, it also felt warm in my surroundings, but nonetheless I continued on with the prank. I sat on the bed mattress, fiddling my fingers. "D-dad?" I asked warily, his pupils trailing back to me in the dark room. "Y-Ye-s..?" He replied softly, I let my hands down onto my lap. 

I gradually picked up the courage to go on more smoothly. "S-So dad.. I-I wanted to try s-something out I heard other kids were talking abo-ut..". "O-oh sure.. you could try it o-out.." Dad stuttered.

I slid closer to dad and laid out my hand, my palm hovering in between his legs. I heard dad's breathing hitch as I gently sunk it down onto something.. round? I began to rub on it. "S-son... _W-w~hat_... a-are you _doing_...?".

My cheeks flared up with more blush. I continued to rub against it, my hand cupping around the round shape. I could hear dad pant softly.

** 3rd Person's P.O.V **

Goth slowly laid his other hand around the waistband of Reaper, tugging it down until it touches against the god of death's large bulge.

Reaper gasped, his tongue slipping out as he felt his hard on press up against his painfully tight boxers. He felt the tip leak with precum.

The god of death panted, his legs shuddering as he watched his son, his blood slowly slink down onto the floor, his left hand wrapping against his thigh. Goth pulled his father's boxers down, letting the hard blue dick spring out; revealing it in it's full glory.

Goth's glowing pupils glanced over to the object and towards his father, blushing dusted across his cheeks.

"T-Then t-hey would say they wou-ld... Su-suck on it...?" Goth shakily said, leaning in towards his father's dick.

Goth let out his tongue and lick the underside of the hard-on, Reaper let out a shaky moan.

The god of Death, known of his sadistic personality; is now crumbling down into a pleasured hot mess. "G-g..oth..~ A-..Ah...!~" He moaned out.

Goth suddenly was pulled away as Reaper lifted him to sit on his lap, the member pressing against Goth's pelvis. They both let sounds of pleasure throughout the room as Reaper shoved down his son's pants and undergarments.

Reaper laid his head on his son's shoulder as he rubbed impatiently. The younger gasped, immediately forming a pussy.

But even after forming, Reaper had kept on stroking against it, dipping his fingers into it. Goth had now begun to scream in pleasure.

**-•-•-•-•-•-**

Raven leaned against the wooden door, panting as he begun to stroke his own dick. Sweat trickled down his forehead.

He bit his lower jaw, hearing both his father and brother moan. He begun to masturbate to their sounds, but it would be time before he would snap and join in on the fun.

"....Fuck..~.." Raven grunted, stroking harder.

**-•-•-•-•-•-**

Goth begun to pant, bucking his hips against his father when Reaper spun him around to face him. Reaper had laid his large bony hands onto Goth's ass cheeks. Reaper gave it a hard squeeze, before hovering his son's ecto-vagina and slowly lowering him down around his blue cock.

Goth gasped, saliva dripping down as he clenched around Reaper tightly. He felt tears pricking at the tips of his eye-sockets. Reaper grunted at the tightness.

Goth has been secreting precum down onto the glowing cock to try and make it easier to thrust into his tight cavern.

Reaper was fidgeting impatiently, the heat around him had caused his primal instincts run wild, with only a string of patience (or conscience) to not pound into his son mercilessly.

Before any more time had passed, their bedroom door had been busted open by Raven as he began to walk to them. Reaper watched his other son moved towards Goth and slid his cock in between the cleft of his brother's ass cheeks.

Raven laid his hands onto the sides of Goth's waist. Goth gently lifted himself in an up and down motion, teasing both of the older skeletons.

Goth's brother then slowly inserted his large dick into his asshole, causing Goth to tear up once again with the stretching of his asshole.

They had waited for a while before Goth sucked in a hitched breath and begun to ride on both of them. The three of them moaned loudly. Both of the skeletons below grunted as they continued to thrust their hips up deeper.

**-•-•-•-•-•-**

"H-hUmph!!~ A-AaaAh!~~.. R-Ra-ven!~ D-Dad!- I-I'm c-CL-LOSE!~..." Goth panted, his pupils rolling towards the back of his skull, clenching around both of their members while releasing cum.

Both Reaper and Raven groaned, their members releasing into Goth's pussy and asshole. Goth arched his spine before wiping away the drool dripping from his mouth with his right arm.

The three stayed in that comfortable position before Goth pulled himself out to topple over his father's still clothed chest. Raven grunted slightly as he gave Goth a peck on the cheek before leaving the bedroom.

Goth's pupils, now dimly lit, as he closed his eye-lids, falling into slumber to his own dream-land.

Reaper sighed deeply before dressing Goth back up and lifting him over his shoulders towards the younger skeleton's bedroom before laying him in bed.

The God of Death looked down on the sleeping skeleton, before leaving to his own bedroom.


	29. •-{Witty!Blue x Lust}-•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 30th jan 2019  
> note(s):  
> Request by: MythicalTears
> 
> so i searched up witty stock image and my goD ^^
> 
> Edit muther heck FRIC I ACCIDENTALLY PUBLISHED THIS FOR THE THIRD TIME I'M C RY I G N

Blue's P.O.V

I was doing my usual patrolling with Ink and Dream, until we abruptly stopped in front of the portal.

"Uhh... Dream can you bring you and Blue back? I think I can take it from here now." Ink said, scratching the back of his neck.

I looked at the both of them confused, "Why can't we join you, Ink? Why must it be only you to check this Universe out?". Ink gulped.

"... Just follow Dream.... Alright?" Ink said, turning back to the portal before ripping off one his emotional vial, and throwing it to the side. After a moment of begging and pleading, Ink groaned and agreed.

I waited for Dream to open up a portal to his Universe. I skipped into the universe with Ink. "Okay.. This place is... Not a place I would recommend getting lost in." Ink said, sipping the sickly green coloured vial.

"Alright.. Just.. Don't get out of my eye sight.. Okay?" Ink mumbled, fumbling around with his checklist. "Okay.. AU number.. 1, 369.. Trees are alright...-" I pout and began to sneakily enter Snowdin. I look around, also seeing that almost everyone look so... Strange. They were wearing very little articles of clothing, even in such a cold temperature?

I wondered, what would me and Pap's house would look like in this universe? I headed over in the same direction and saw its familiar silhouette in the distance. As soon as I arrived at the front door, I knocked on it.

"Coming~.." I heard a peculiar voice come from inside. The door opened with a version of me wearing extremely revealing clothes, his heart shaped pupils wandering over to me.

"Ooh.. ~ A different version of me... ~ How... Fascinating.. ~." He cooed in a sultry voice, causing me to freeze up. "U-uhm.. Hello sir! My name is Blueberry Sans! What's yours?" I asked giving a grin to the other version of Sans.

"I'm Sans, but since we're the same... You can call me Lust, baby~.." He said.

3rd Person's P.O.V

Lust chuckled at the smaller Sans' adorable innocence, wrapping his gloved hand around Blue's before pulling them both into the house.

Blue looked around the interior of Lust's bedroom, confused with the phallic shaped posters, they looked curvy and in a variety of bright colours.

"Um... Lust.. What are those things...?" Blue asked, pointing at the 'strange poster's. Lust gazed over the poster, "Oh that's.. Nothing you should be worried about. Hehe~ anyway.. Let's kinda get to know eachother..-" Before he could finish the conversation, Ink suddenly burst through Lust's door and smacking the said skeleton's face with a paint splotch.

"BLUE! Hurry up, I'm done. So let's go!" Ink yelled.

\- - - - -

After a few more run ins, with Error destroying UnderLust's coding, forcing it's inhabitants to retreat to a temporary Universe. Ink was helping the other monsters, but still kept his distance.

Blue, on the other hand, instantly began talking to Lust as soon as they locked onto each other's gaze.

Lust had felt something unlock in his mind, everytime he and the smaller skeleton talked; his purple soul was beating hard everytime he met Blue.

  
"So.. How are you doing, Blue?~" Lust cooed to him, it has been 3 days and they've never stopped seeing each other.

"I've been doing fine, how about you Lust?" UnderSwap asked, tilting his head adorably.

Lust gave a small grin, "Good."

'Now that I'm with you. I realised it, dear.' Lust thought, heart shaped pupils in his eye-sockets.

"Uh... Lust? You okay?" Blue asked, poking the other male skeleton. Lust soon freed himself of his daze and looked at Blue with adoration.

"Can I... Be completely honest with you, Blue?" Lust asked. Blue nodded confusedly.

"Everytime I'm with you.. I feel this way I've never felt so strongly before.. Your baby blue eyes.. Your cute laughs... I have been thinking, Blue. Will you... Be mine?" Lust poured out every inch of his soul's love for the other, looking away from the other skeleton.

Everything was silent, Lust looked down in shame. Until he felt his face lifted up to Blue face-to-face, before feeling a peck on his lips.


	30. •-{Yandere!Dream x Ink}-•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 19th feb 2019  
> note(s):  
> Request by: Painter2  
> -  
> yummy yandere time, rip error doe

Ink was happily skipping from Geno and Reaper's house, eager to meet Dream who is living together with him in a cozy household.

He also had a few questions to ask him since he doesn't... exactly recognize his emotions very well. He always asks Dream to tell him what he was even remotely feeling out of the blue.

As soon as he reached the porch of Dream's house, he saw Dream rush somewhere into his house, but his vision was obstructed with the direction Dream headed to. Ink shrugged it off and knocked on the door without hesitation.

After a few seconds, Dream finally open the door. Ink looked up to the skeleton with bright eyes as he was ushered inside. Ink felt he should repay Dream more for his kind and understanding personality when he talks about his problems.

On the other hand, Dream looked at Ink with lovey-dovey eyes as he began to pour paint into a glass cup.

"Uh.. Dreamy..? Your.. _Hehe_.. hand's covered in.. _Hehee_.. Paint...!" Ink giggled, seeing the whole situation hilarious to him.

'I wouldn't mind if it was _your_ paint, if you knew what I mean Inky~.. ' Dream thought with a smirk.

"Oh. I don't mind it at all.. But do _you_ mind the over-fill?" Ink giggled once more and shook his head. Dream smiled and passed Ink the cup of paint.

The smaller thanked Dream and took a small sip. "So, what are you doing here? N-not that I m-mind at all. ".

Ink shuffled in his seat (in which Dream licked his teeth when Ink wasn't looking), "I wanna ask you about another emotion I've been feeling.. " Ink asked. "Uh uh.. Continue.. " Dream said, taking a seat next to Ink.

"It's like whenever I feel happy I also feel something else, but it's also a positive feeling?... Ahh!! I'm so confused Dreamy!". "Alright.. You might feel these other emotions other than just happy. You might be feeling joy, adoration, care or.... L.. ove. " Dream stopped on his sentence as he realized what Ink might be feeling.

"Love? What's love? You never told me what that is before..." Ink asked, his pupils turned into question marks and pouted when Dream wasn't responding.

"Y-You see Inky.. Love is affectionate and well... Love, as uh.. It's used to show care and appreciation to someone you care dearly about... If you don't mind.. Who made you feel this emotion....?" Dream quizzes Ink.

Dream's P.O.V

"Oh...! So that's what it mean, can it be used in a sentence like.. 'I love you', is that right Dreamy?".

"Yes.. But you haven't answered my question--".

"I love you Dreamy!" Ink said quickly, his small cheeks engulfed in light rainbow blush. I stopped as my mind ran over what Ink said. 'Inky.... Loves me..'.

'Inky loves me.'

'Inky loves me!'

'ιику lσνєѕ мє!'

'ínkч lσvєѕ mє!'

'Inky, my little adorable tiny starling loves me, and only me..~'

'He's forever mine!~'

"D-Dreamy... Did I say s-something wrong..?" My little starling asked softly, my soul began beating harder than ever before. "Ink.. I.. Love you too...- Wait- Are you crying? I'm so sorry Inky dear, let me make it feel so, _so much better_ for you.." I said, wrapping my arms around Ink in a positive embrace.

Ink looked back at me with teary eyes, giving me his adorable smile. I looked back at him with the same amount of.. love.

'I guess it will be more fun to tell Error now, shall we?' I thought, my 'childish' behavior wavering in a matter of seconds. Ink nestled himself onto my chest.

"Oh my dearest Inky.. If only you knew how much I would.. _eradicate_ things just for you..~" I cooed as he was lulled into a deep sleep. I sadly pulled his small cute body away from mine, I then snapped my finger-bones to teleport Ink to his own home.

"Stay safe Inky.. ~" I kissed his forehead softly before returning back to my house. I mentally thanked Ink for the basement once again as it was more easier for me to keep Error down here. I've already made Ink dislike Error to the point where he said to me-..

\- flashback -

"Dreamy.. You were right.. I don't think Error can be helped anymore.." Ink said, wiping away his inky tears. I frowned and held Ink in his comforting hug. Ink sniffed as he wrapped his cute arms tightly around my body.

"Oh Inky.. What happened..?" I asked with fake curiosity, I've already known but.. Where's the fun in that? "E-..Error is destroying u-universes again.. behind my b-back.. and.. it broke our a-agreement.." Ink began to break down in a fitful of sobs. "I-I thought.. I thought he u-understood o-our c-compromise...".

'I had to do it, I'm sorry my darling. He was close to cutting into our love. And what did you expect me to do? Let it happen?'

My voice quickly turned sour. "What...?! He did.. that..!? Oh god Inky.. I'm so so.. sorry that happened to you..". Ink shifted away and looked back at me dead in the eyes and whispered to me, "C-can we go back to your h-house..? I d-don't wanna stay here a-any longer, p-please..". I nodded and quickly started up the portal entrance to my house. I carried Ink and walked through the portal. As soon as Ink away I grinned in triumph. 

\- flashback end -

I let out a deep chuckle that soon escalated into a maniacal laughter. I stepped down the stairs descending to the basement.

3rd Person's P.O.V

In the dimly lit room held the destroyer of the Universes. His wrists and fingers tightly tied together. 

As soon as the door shut, his gaze looked up to see Dream facing back. If Error didn't watch his tongue he might hurl an insult at the other skeleton in the room. But he knew way better than that.

Much more better. He felt pity for Ink, as the smaller skeleton was Dream's obsession. 'How fan-fuckin-tastic.' Error's subconscious grumbled.

Error would remember vividly how Dream entered the anti-void at a strange time to also bloody find his code that includes how he functions, his HP and many more. So imagine with all that code laid out in front of him with a person who you did not expect to be both extremely obsessive with your enemy and is also insane that they'd even break the rules. Yeah, what the fuck, right?

"Well guess what, Glitch?" Dream said, Error grumbled a soft "What,". "Inky finally said he loves me back!~". After that sentence, Error's... Soul was crushed into a jillion pieces.

Why not see what Error is currently thinking. 'what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fu-'

"... how?" Error asked, voice raspy. Dream gave a grin, "The natural way.. He is so adorable when he's asleep in my arms, you know that right?". Dream then went on and on about how perfect his Inky was that it made Error gag. Honestly.. Error felt entitled that he should be the one to say that about Ink but.. He wouldn't risk it.

".. Right. I'll go back to sleep or something.. " Error said, pretending to close his eyes shut.

"Oh no, no, no.. Error, don't you remember..? If Ink loves me back, I can kill you off. " That statement made Error shudder.

Looks like Error would be in deep shit now.

\- a few hours later -

Dream looked down on the sleeping Ink. He gently grazed Inky's cheek with his finger bones.

"Soon.. You'll understand how amazing this will be.. " Dream chuckled as he painfully moved away from Ink's sleeping form.

The next morning, you could tell how confused Ink was when there was dust every where in his room and on his body.


	31. -{Cross x Epic}-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 12th feb 2019  
> note(s):  
> Requester(s): Kerisa0097
> 
> lets get ready kids.  
> _  
> brr lime cross subby wubby

Epic whizzed to his home AU, EpicTale from a day of.. well being a scientist, duh. He flipped out his phone and began texting his best mate, Cross. He liked the fact that Cross had gotten a new house and a phone, so that was great.

\- - - - -  
❌cross❌

ey Cross, how you doing?

mk, do you need something?

can we can eat at grillby's??, it'll my treat :::)

... eh sure, why not?

I'll be there in 4 mins so wait for meeee

alright- just hurry up im getting hungry

yeah yeah just be patient haha

if you dont come here any sooner i might have to eat my ass

\- - - - -

Epic chuckled and quickly wore his clothes before snapping his fingers to Cross's empty Universe.

"There you are! You made me wait for so long.." Cross whined as he stood up to face Epic with a pouty face.

Epic gave a poker face to Cross as they both heard Chara groan. "Ew, you guys look like how a couple looks like.".

Cross blushes and stuttered. "C-Chara! Shut it! We're only best friends, that's all!" Epic grinned and tugs his friend's hand. "C'mon, Chara is just jokin' around. You wanna eat at Grillb's or not?-" 

"FUckiNG YES, I NEED FOOD NOW." Cross begged.

Epic let out a whole hearted laugh and nodded, opening up a portal to the entrance of the familiar Grillby's logo plastered on the front board in the original Universe.

The two skeletons walk inside as they both headed straight on the bar chairs. "Heya OG Grillb's, can ya mind passing me a cup of good ol' beer?" Epic asked, before looking at Cross.

"What do you want, bruh?" Said skeleton looked at Grillby and told the flame monster his order. The Flame monster handed them both their orders, and in an instant; Epic took a quick swig at his beer.

"If you choke on beer, I am not helpiing you." Cross grumbled, taking a bite out of his burger.

"Then why not share this drink with me, bruh? I mean.. You don't even have your own drink, so that rules it out." Epic replied, grinning.

"U-Uh.... F-fine..." Cross mumbled, blushing. Epic chuckled, "It's fine, we're just two pals just being good pals sharing a drink.".

Cross nodded slowly and took a sip from it as well.

\- - - - -

After a few more cups of beer, Cross was extremely intoxicated.  
Epic was leaning over the bar table before finishing the final cup of beer before actually paying Grillby the exact amount of gold (Unlike a certain skeleton).

"C'mon pal, we need to get you back home.. but then the white space is really bright, so.. I'll just bring you back to my house, a'ight? Thank god Ink made me a house to stay in." Epic muttered the last sentence as he maneuvered his pal's arm to wrap around his neck.

"Wher- hic! -e areee wee going...?~" Cross slurred, Epic wrapped his left hand on his buddy's waist.

He snapped his fingers to teleport them both in his house. Cross looked around the home.

Epic's P.O.V

I then was pinned against the wall by Cross. I looked at him with a look of shock.

"O-Oh~ You wan-nt to be like th-hat, huh...?~ hic-" Cross slurred, making my cheeks be a bit purple. I felt Cross's hand run down my chest, "C-Cross... y-you know I-I can-n't do this... Y-You're d-drun--". "-Shh.." My voice was hushed by Cross.

"S-Shut it. Just enjoy t-this, y-you basta-ard....~" Cross grumbled, looking down with a purple afterglow on his cheeks.

I don't know what made me snap, maybe it was Cross's willingness to either be top or bottom..or maybe.. all that pent up energy of frustration of me.. loving him.

"F...fine. But don't expect me to be gentle." I growled as I clinked my teeth against his.

I then spun us around so Cross is now the one against the wall. I grinned, quickly rubbing his ribs with my hands. He open his mouth, letting me have easy access to his warm cavern. I stuck my tongue in and began to suckle on his tongue. Cross let out a few muffled moans.

I smirked as Cross, my eyes quickly shifting back and forth from hearts to my regular pupils. Cross looked back at me with lust.

I began to feel tingles of euphoria run through the both of our bodies. I pulled away before lunging onto his neck.

Cross let out a wonderful scream of pleasure. I continued biting down on different spots on his neck, each bite bigger than the last.

I pulled away just before I could lose my patience on wrecking this skeleton right in the hallway where his screams would echo throughout. Oh how much I would love to hear him scream my name.

But you know.. Ever since I broke the universe for the 2nd time, I've found out there are multiple authors, there was also a thing they called "Sanscest". I gotta admit, I was curious.

And after reading some, I was filled with extreme knowledge of where Cross is sensitive and all that jazz. But I've just remembered what I've read and all after drinking all that beer.

I honestly feel like an expert at this right now.

"E-Eppy...!~" Cross moaned, making my cheeks flare up. I picked Cross up, before bringing him over to my room and tossing him on the mattress.

I ripped off his upper clothing and gave hard bites on his arms, elbows, ribs, _everywhere_.

I kept hearing Cross moans get louder and _louder_. I bit harder, letting blood spill out in small streams. I pull away to see all the delicious marks all over him. I hope that these marks might stay for a _long_ while.

Cross was a shuddering mess, tongue out with sweat all over. I felt so.. blessed to have met a skeleton like this.. Not just at this moment.. Everytime I was with him.. I felt my soul pounding against my chest.

I leaned in to kiss him filled with passion. I rubbed his bare shoulders. Cross wrapped his legs around my waist.

Before anything got _too_ frisky, I snapped my fingers to keep him down.

"Sh-should I c-continue...?"

"Y-yeah...~"

I then shut my eyes close and begun the ride to heavenly pleasure.


	32. {Ink x Nightmare}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 23rd feb 2019  
> note(s):  
> Requester: BlueCrey
> 
> nm is really fucking rough with ink.
> 
> -  
> nsfw inkmare lol

3rd Person's P.O.V

Nightmare grumbled, fumbling over the papers of schedules on which AUs to strike next.

He held his head in between his two hands, the stress overwhelming him. If he had 0 fucks, then he'd just kill everyone in these god-forsaken universes. But _no_ , he just had to be in these stupid meetings to plan their next moves to attack.

\- - - - -

Ink was simply dusting away the rooms, half of the time he would get stuck in some with how big he was getting. His thighs were becoming pretty thick, hips wide to show off his love handles. He made sure he ate, not too much, or not too little; just right. He accepted his role as a maid for Nightmare. And maybe.. for the past few sessions with him.. maybe he lied about not liking it after the 5th time or so.

Ink trotted towards Nightmare's office, ready to clean the room. As he reached the door, he knocked on it softly. "Come in,". Ink could hear his voice, it sounded annoyed. He gently open the door and shut it. "Sir.. You look.. tense. Would you want me to help you with it..?" Ink asked, voice soft and gentle. "Yes, please.." Nightmare said, wanting to feel Ink's soft hands on his shoulders.

Ink nodded and placed the feather duster on the side of the coffee table and headed towards Nightmare. He laid his hands out and placed it out on his shoulders. He was surprised that the other skeleton was so tense.

Nightmare grunted, loving the feeling of his maid's hands on him. Ink continued massaging him, until.. he thought of an idea. "Sir..?". "Mm.?" Nightmare murmured. "May I try something to calm you down more?.." Nightmare nodded.

Ink continued to let his left hand to continue to massage him, whilst his right hand trailed down in front of Nightmare's crotch.

He grunted once more, "What do you think you're doing...?".

"Doesn't this relax you? Or should I stop, sir?" Ink said, stopping directly on the limp ecto dick. Nightmare shook his head, "No, but get under the desk, someone's coming." Ink nodded and slid under the desk, facing directly in front of his pelvis, he could tell there was pre-cum at the tip of the tent.

Ink's P.O.V

I heard someone enter the room, who I presume was Horror, from the way his hoarse voice spoke in an uncomfortable kind of way. Nonetheless, I'm now 100% sure that it was Horror.

I giggled softly and pulled down Nightmare's shorts, hearing his shallow breathing as I faced his dark purple cock. I blushed, realizing it had gotten a few inches wider and longer.

I gently stroked it. I watched his hand clenched into a fist.

"So yeah, guess we can do the smaller, weaker AU's. The ones that are less developed and weaker with little to no protective barrier." Horror said, his voice cracked to no return as he laughed like a maniac. But who wasn't insane in this castle?

I licked the underside of the large dick, seeing his legs shiver in pleasure.

"..Yeah.. Jus-st--.. do whatever you want for today now." Nightmare grumbled, shooing him away to leave the study.

Horror sounded in agreement and shuffled away, closing the door slightly harsher than I did.

I poked my head out, my pastel rainbow tongue slightly hovering over the tip.

Nightmare huffed, heavy breaths could be heard as he exhales. I smiled and swallowed the dick in one single take. He grunted, legs continuing to tremble in pleasure.   
I gently sucked on it, drool dribbling down to make it wet.

" _Fuuuucking_ hell, you kinky little bitch~.. Doing that whilst Horror was in the same room?~"

I pulled away, giving a sly smirk. "I'm just a maid, sir; but a maid with benefits.. as there are-"  
I slid out of the space under the table and my right hand tugged on his shirt, pulling him closer to me.

"-many positive outcomes living with a maid~.." I swayed my hips teasingly, my clothed body over the tip of his dripping cock.

I then held him down, tentacles and all. I tied his hands and began to strip in front of him.

He looked at me, hunger and lust swirling around his singular pupil. I gave him a wink and pulled him out of his chair. I teleported us both into his master bedroom ad shoved him onto the mattress.

I laid over his chest, licking over his neck. I unzipped his jacket along with his shirt. "Sir..~ Would you want me, your dripping little slut not be in control or are you enjoying this?~.." Nightmare huffed, "Let me be in control." he growled out. I shook my head, I began to sit upright and hover above his tip once more.

"You're really pushin' my buttons, dear.." 

"Sorry, sir.. Could you repeat that again? I.. can't hear you.."

"You're going to regret ever doing this," Nightmare growled, his pupil glaring at me.

I gave a soft smile and sat on his abdomen, his long dick in between my ass cheeks. I chuckled and began to ride without his dick in me. "Y-you little b-bitch.." Nightmare said, struggling to be released. I smiled, continuing to ride on him; sweat glistening on the both of our bodies. I moaned softly, slowly losing control on my magic during the whole ordeal.

Nightmare's P.O.V

'This little bitch will pay~' I thought evilly, feeling a little bit of the magic weakening. I shot out one of my largest tentacles and many more small tentacles wrapped around Inks arms with ferocity. Ink gasped, immediately being pulled off of me. 

"Ohhh.. _Inky_. You've been a bad, _bad boy_...~" I chuckled, my finger bones digging straight into his ecto-ass. Oh how great he looked being so much more larger. I am definitely going to use it as one of my new advantages. Ink's thighs seems a bit more meatier as I grabbed the both of them harshly. It was surreal.

"Inky~ Do you know what happens to naughty little bitches?" Ink bit his lower jaw, shaking his head slowly. "They.. get punished by their master's hands..~" Ink shuddered as he was re-positioned into doggy style in the air.

I laid him onto my lap, my left hand resting on Ink's spine. I raised my right hand up high. And spanked him. Hard.

Ink screamed in absolute pleasure. I grinned maniacally and pulled away after a few more hard spanks. "S-Si- ah!~ - sir~.. p-please...!!~ _I need_ \-- I n-need y-you-r _big fat cock_ i-in me..!~" Ink begged, shaking his ass; his ecto-vagina dripping.

"Alrigh-t you li-little cock slut. Always begging for thi-this aye?~" I chuckled, shooting out the second largest tentacle and shoved itself inside Ink's asshole.

I lifted Ink up and inserted my large cock inside his pussy. "S-Sir..!~ Ah yes! Yes _yes yes_!!~ I l-love it s-sir! _Please_ h-hurry up..!~" Ink screamed in absolute pleasure.

"Ahh~ Yes.. _Lovely_ , Ink dear. You're just as tight as all the other times before.. _That's right_.. Mm..~. Enjoy your fuck~ing master's cock in you~" I groaned, feeling every time he moved, my cock keeps getting clenched around tight; his pussy swallowing me whole. 

"A-Ah!!~ S-sir...!~ I-I'm so.. c-close!!~" Ink screamed, tongue flopping out; soggy with drool. The tentacle and I filled him up in both holes with my hot seed.

Ink gasped as he came, liquid quickly dripping out from his overly stimulated lower area.

I grinned. "Oh sweetheart, this isn't the end; but the beginning~.." I pulled out, before releasing Ink from his binds. I poked the tip to his asshole. "A-ah..~." Ink tried to push it into him. I smirked at his pathetic attempts to be filled.

"Si-r~ I want you to fill me up with your seed. P-Please. I want it to be filling me t-to the brim. I want to feel it d-drip out!!~" Ink begged, tears of absolute painful pleasure in his pupils. 

I grinned once more, cumming into his tight channel; filling him up to the brim. Ink screamed loudly, his legs spasm in absolute euphoria.

"Mmph..~ Wonderful. But it's not finished yet, my little cock sucking bitch." I pulled him off before growling. "Clean your mess that is on me now.

3rd Person's P.O.V

Ink shuddered and nodded. kneeling down to lick Nightmare's ribs, then all the way down. He then reached Nightmares cock.

"It's been a while since you gave me a blowjob. I forgot how good your tight warm mouth works on my cock. Do well, and I'll let you rest." Ink then resumed to swallow it all down in one whole gulp. "Mmph.. Good boy, you're mouth is so warm and tight. But not as ravishing as your tight pussy." Nightmare grinned, tilting his head back. Ink kept sucking hard. 

Soon Nightmare came inside Ink's mouth, filling the cavern up full of his purple cum.

"Good boy, come here." Ink nodded and moved without hesitation, He rubbed Ink's spine gently. "You did a great job, you may now rest~" Nightmare lifted Ink and laid him down on his warm chest.

"Goodnight, my little maid, tomorrow you'll get a treat tomorrow. I may have more paperwork to do in the mere Future.. so expect your legs to be sore for a long while." He chuckled before he fell into delicious slumber.

"Just know.. You're still my little bitch..~" Nightmare murmured, a smirk on his face as he "dreamt" about the ways he could fuck with Ink.

Truth to be told, the two of them had great time asleep, just not in the same way.


	33. -{Ink x Error}-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 22nd mar 2019  
> note(s):  
> Requester(s): InkSans34  
> -  
> damn this is the second "x ink" in a row

Error twiddled with the emotional vial in his room (which Ink had made for him in the Anti-Void). He loved the fact that Ink had even thought of making him a house. His soul beats were erratic, thinking of the smaller skeleton.

"Error!!" He heard Ink's voice, oh how it was smooth as honey. "How are you doing?" The smaller asked gleefully, rocking back and forth on his own two feet. Always dilly-dallying, Error thought dreamily. "Doi-in-g fin-e, how abo-u-t yo-u, In-k?" He replied, returning his gaze on Ink.

Ink chuckled nervously, scratching his neck. "W-Well I-I'm, do-doing fine!".

'How cute,' Error thought, shuffling to stand upright. "In-nk. I hav-ve a q-qu-estion."

"Yeah, Error?"

"D-Do yo-u-u lov-e me?" He asked.

There was a pause.

"I-I.. Sorry Error but.. I d-don't-.. Love you.. in that sense." Ink said in an apologetic kind of way.

Error stayed silent, but nodded sadly.

Honestly, Ink kinda felt pity for Error. But he truly didn't love him. Not in that way.

-

It has been an hour since Ink left, Error counted the duration in the living room.

60 minutes.

3,600 seconds.

He couldn't believe it, even the beast could capture the beauty's heart, so why can't he?

Was he truly that hideous?

Was he truly the unlucky one in the end?

"I-It.. sh-shouldn't b-e..." He whispered, struggling to stand up from his couch. He trudged towards his room. He just wants to sleep it off. He needs the peace. His eyes were glassy, making his vision even more blurry than before.

He laid down on the bed, but stopped as he felt a small cylindrical object rub against his arm. He turned his head to look at it.

Error began to think, mental gears grinding in his mind. Until, it finally clicked. 'I could..-' He let his mind take over, minute by minute he grew angrier and more easier to agree with the idea.

He moved from his bed, in his hand the vial.

Error headed to the DoodleSphere, grabbing Ink.

He tied Ink with strings, shoving the pink vial into his mouth before forcing Ink to swallow by tilting the smaller's head upwards.

'It would be over very soon, Ink. I promise, please don't cry. It's not going to be long.' Error thought.

Error let go as soon as Ink's body fell limp. He pulled the vial and drank some of the liquid as well, disliking the taste, but knew it would make Ink be attached to Error now that they both drank it.

Error smiled, picking up his little and brought each other back into his bedroom.

He removed his jacket, lying down on the mattress, wrapping his arm around Ink's unconscious body. He felt so.. happy to finally have Ink as his, even if he had to cheat the game of love.

But nothing matters now, Ink was his, and that's all that matters. No more fighting, no more hurting his heart with all the compassion for the smaller. Ink was his. That was it.

\- - -

[Redacted] Ink

Alias: Ink Sans

Age: [Redacted]

Last Sighted: Leaving DreamTale, "Mother Tree", 11:54 PM

Info: A note written in unintelligible handwriting, the content in the note remains unknown.

\- - -

"

| ̖̼̙͈̾ͤͦ̎T̙̬̬̜̲̈o̜̥͈̣̟ͪͯͭ̾͋͂̔ğ̭͇̞ͫ̐e̔́̽ͤ͛̑ͅt̝̩̜̗̥̄͛ͪ̿̑h͇͇͕̲͂͑̑͑͋̌͆e̝̱̟̼̹̺͕͛ͩr͍͔̠̱̱ͦͮ̒̔ ̭̼̺̣͂̉͌f̙̙̳͚or̯̘̜̫͒ͥ̅̽̈́ͧe͉̙͇̋͗ͧ̄ͣͯ͊v͈͉ͣ̑̅ḙ̟͈̂ͫr͖̺̘̠͑̑,̮̭̩̞͙̝̣ ̎ͤ͗̑a̻̱̻͔͒̐ͧ́ṟ̫̅̃ͬe̥͇̦͖̥̲̥̔ͭͦͮͥ̽ͤ y̮̜̐ͧo̫̱̗̥͙͎̹ͣͫ̏̚u̬͇͖̯͍̳͗͒ͨ̽ͬ̌ ̼̭͓̳̮̭̾̀͆t̝͇͙͇̓r̲͓̟̋u͎̩̱͙͖̜̗ͥ͌͑̄̍̉l͖͉̙͓̫ͤŷ̠̮͉͚̠͚̼͐̔̔͌̓̽ ̤̠̖̤̖ͅš̞͎̯͎͇̲̘ͨ̿ͪ́ȕ͖̳ͩr̩̲̤̙̩̞̅̑ͦ̇̄ͅe̩̲̠͚̳ ̻̩̻̤̦̂̾͆ͅa͖̯͈̳̫̖̍͌̂̇ͬͤ͂ͅb͖̱̥̤͙̲̺̿̔̾͗ŏ͉͖̳͉̜̳u̻ͧͣͬ͋̉ͣt͚̣̜͚̫̲͉ ͙̪̮͇͈̙͌̀ͭi̱̅̓ͫt̹͚͎̬̓͒ͭͪ̉̽?̥̑ͦ̓̈ |

̣̮̥̂ͭ̓̌̇̾ͭ ̬̤̱̜̹̞̀ͭ̋ͮ͐Y̟̥̗͗̃̾̐ͬ̑ė͙̫͙͓̯̼̠̎̔͆̏̋s̜̭͍̣ͨͧ͌̽ͅ.̯͖̰̗͊̈͋̓̏ͫ.̣̙̱̘̣̘͛ͩ ͚̜̊I̦̞̥̗̯̝̬ͮ̋̾̊̍̄ ̮̯ͣ̒̈́̂͊͊a̽̄͒̔̎̚m̗̼̰ͦ̉ͫͦ ̯̮̦̣̘̦ͥ̑̄šu̦͒ͦͩ̏̋́r͉̗e͍̻̗͓̣͖̳ͭ̚.͎̭ ͭ̑ͧ͂  
͎̲̮̙̯̯͈̀ ̻̼̈́A̖͓͈̺̥̞͒ȑ̩̀̈ͭě̫̓ ̼̪̺͎̤͚ͤ̌ͅy͑ͤ̿͑̅͆o̘̣͕̮̫͉̐̓͌̈́ǔ̦̥ ̹̙͙̰̤̪̍̈̓̒̃́ͅr̻̘̤͎͍̍̄̅͛͋͂ͨế͙̹̿̾a̺͍͍̮͍̦͕̽ͥ̄̌ḽ͔̟̈́̿ͣĺ̌̾ͨ͛ͤ̓y̻͖͍̣̙̣̬͆̈́?͓̻ͤ̑͒ͪ  
ͮ͒ ̭͈͓ͥI̜͖̲̊̎͑ͣͣͭ.̲͙̋̍̾ͬ͑ͧ.̘̣̻͙̪̯̼̓  
̙͉̥ͬ ̥͊ͨ̂T͇͚̠̗̺̖̒h̥ͪi̞̩̺̜͓̺̳̋͒̒̽ͩ̌ͫs͓̤̞̞̱͙͍ͦ̐̅͑ͨ̉ͦ ̱̞̤̹̩ͪͫ̊͐̐ͦ̐t̮̭ͨͧ͒̌͂r͎͉̳u͍̺ͫ̈́l͙͉̞̬̞̥͎ͦy̩̗̖̜̟̌ͫ̓͂ͬ̌ͥ ̞̦ͪ̂̈́̅̀ͣm̙̮̰̫̟̣͋e̔̂a͙̤n̞͛̈́s̮͓̫̟̳͍̫͗̚ ́n̦̤̖̦̮̄͐̎́̾ͧo̤̼͙̹͇̪͗ͫ̄̑͒̚t͓̥̼̳̜͚̥̾ͤ̊͐̿ͯ͌ḥͩ̓́͊i͙̘̹̼̖̫ͦͯͪ̐n̗̺̖g̦ͪ̔͋̀͑͛̌,̞̈́̓̓ ͙̯̟͈̺̩͂ͩ͗͌d̻̟̺͊o̔̈́͆̓ͪ͒̃ṉ̹͕̖̲͂'̠̘̈ͭt ̱̱̥̫̺̀ͩͮ̆ỹ͓̗̩͍͔̺̇ͅô̤̯͈̮͌ȗ̲̙͔ͯͧ̌̄ ͍̜̺̳̺ͩ͒̅ͥt̤͈̳̭̔̎ͤ̊̓͋̚h͍͈͖͍iͥͪͫ͌͐̚n̠̻̰͓̙̼ͨ̊̓ͮ͛k̠̞͇̰̙̰̥ͦ̐͂̏̅?̫̫̪̞̜͂ͮ̅  
̠͇͖̬̬̯͙ͭ ̤̮͕̰ͯͦͣ̄I͓̼̼̻̤̻̅͂̆̿.͕̫̦ͯ̀̇̎̃̄.͓̳̙̝̈̄̊.̠͖̓͑͌͛̉̚ ̮͈̝̲̯ͪͤͨ̈͋̃̚Ń̯̳͙͗̈ͩͭͅo̤͇̦͉̝̐̒ͩ̈́̃.̜̺̺̮̩̇.̩ͭ̏̇  
͇̰͇̋ ̖̳͎̲͔ͧͪͦͭ̇̌ͅD̤̩̼̩̖̹̰ͩ̆o͚̩͚̹̘̺̅̚ ͓͗̾ñ̺͇̣̣̮͇̣ͭ̓ͯ̌o̮̗͉̬͉̗͊ͬ̋̃̊t͇͎̪͚ ̹̥̘͈͉ͅl̰̜ͦ̂̀̔͊̀̊i̜̺ͣ͐e̞̣̥͓͉̲͂ͨ͑ͤͪͭͅ ͒t͉ͨ̿͌͛ò̖͖̌̍̇ͯ ̠͓̗ͮͧ̈́ͫ̾͂̊m̲͉͍̣͙̣̟e̝̜ͧ̊͗ͫ͒̚.̩͕̼̯̱̭̹  
̪̹̥̮̜̠͗̂̄͋ͭ͑ ̙̤͍̈̄.̱̫͙̬͖̲̫.̣ ̺͚͈̦̠̰̎ͦ̅ͧͯ̍ͅY̤̟̟͎̠͙̺ẹ͎͙͍́̊s̻̊ͧ̍ͧͭͮͭ.̟̠͉͂ͨͨ͊̽̓  
̰̮͚̬͎̘̫̈ͨͫͫ G̮̠ͯͦ̂ͤŏ͙̝̝̣̹̖̠͆̑͂͌̑ͤȍ̠̮͍͙̮ḏ ̟͍̦̦̝̄ͭbȯ̭̻̣̌̈̑ͪ̓y̻̍̍͒̽ͥ̓.̪̞̺̙ ̳̝͉̺̺̫̾N͔̟̜͍̺̼̻ͬͧ̍o̼̙̹̫͙̣͒w̦͔̭̬̮ͬͮ͐̄͂͌̽,͛ͣ̓͋̿ͨ ̱̖͓̰͓ͭͯḁ͔r̞̎ͅeͦ̆͆́͌̈́ͮ ͈̪y̺͔̝̩̏̊ͅo̫̩u͙̗̠ ͎ͪ̓̈̐s̟̼̼̥̲͆͛̓ͨu̫̘̳͔̦͋̓r̪̠̦̹͉̝̓̓ë̦͚͈́̌̚?͙̾̌ͭ̌̊̉̉  
| Iͤ̃.͙̺̐ͩ̊̄̏̿ͥ.̠͓̦̭̏ͮ̃́̆̓ ͑̍̈́̚D̟̝͉̮̈̑̾̎̄ͭ̐o͔̤͋͂̂ͯ́̇̚ ̲̹̺̜͈͖̽͐̄͑ͤͤn͈͙̎o̱ͯ̂t̖̬̙̞̳͖ ͓̻͙̣̊̓ͪk͛̽n͔͚͒̽͐́͊̐͆o͌ͣͥ͆̋ͩwͧͤ̽.̘̼̏̄̎̃͑̚ |

"

\- - -

Error woke up in a soft daze, he looked over to the still sleeping Ink. He gently shook his little, "Ink-ky.. Wake up..~" Error cooed, kissing his cheek.

Ink slowly shuffled awake, as soon as he opened his eyes, they instantly had heart shaped pupils glowing.

"I love you, Error!~" Ink said without hesitation, Error smiled. The taller leaned in to kiss Ink.

'No hesitation, that's a good thing' Error noted, feeling extreme euphoria as he kissed Ink.

It felt amazing.

It felt unreal.

It felt.. Illegal.

No wonder he fell in love, for a lovely little drug that no-one else would understand or know.

A lovely little drug who kept him addicted for so long.

When he was so close, he wouldn't dare let go of this addiction.

There will never be a time he would be sober if he kept meeting Ink again, again and again.

Ink was perfect, just for him, just only him.

Even though it wouldn't be... well, real in their eyes.

But he doesn't care. Why should he? He would be lying if he said he hadn't lashed out on someone, inevitably leading to death. Error lifted his hand towards Ink's face, gently rubbing his lower jaw with his thumb.

\- - -

He watched from his own sight, banging against the thick barrier.

"Snap out of it! This is NOT who you are!" He weeped, hoping the effects would wear off soon.

"You would've loved Error if you knew him better.. This is more than just child's play anymore." The figure weeped as he looked through his own eyes.

\- - -

Error whispered sweet little nothings as he added in a subtle sexual joke, enjoying the typically blushing Ink looking at him in surprise and a hidden emotion- lust.

But this time, Error wanted to go through with these delicious thoughts.

He looked back at Ink, licking his lips as he ordered Ink.

"Inky, strip for me and do a little spin slowly for me, alright?".

"Yes, Error."

Ink replied, following suite to the request as he slowly removed his scarf and soon.. He was naked in the eyes of Error, he spun slowly.

Error licked his lips at the sight of his Inky's body, though it may be slowly.. arousing his lust awake.

"Now Ink, get on my lap. Show me how much of a little bitch you are willing to be for me." In a flash, Ink formed a female body. Error gently rubbed Ink's inner thighs.

"Well aren't I going to have lot's of fun with you..." Error smiled.


	34. {Horror x Ink}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 30th may 2019  
> note(s):  
> Requester: Painter2
> 
> I actually am willing to do these fuckers because damn this was a first>>> and never saw a lemon of these t w o. 
> 
> _  
> OH BABY A TRIPLE

Ink opened his eyelids, only to see darkness around him. He felt the cold metal under his chin, but he does not know what it was. What is it? Was it something dangerous? He doesn't know. 

“Ah.. So you're.. awake.” a familiar gruff voice grunted, Ink looked around frantically. “Ink, you're fucking blindfolded, what are you expecting?” Horror growled.

Ink trembled. “ _Whe_...where's Blue.. where's Dream!?..” He said, throat feeling dry.

Horror tapped on a metal table, in the same way he did when he was still in HorrorTale, serving head dogs to _starving_ humans.

“Ah, when you were _still_ sedated, two Sanses from our group decided to train them into their little pets, just to put it simply.” Horror replied with a bored tone.

Ink stayed quiet. “And.. now since you mentioned it...” Horror chuckled.

“Why don't we begin _your_ training?” Horror removed the blindfold, letting Ink see his surroundings. Around his neck was a metal collar with a chain that was chained to the back of the wall.

“Normally I would not take strides like this but.. there's no harm training bad little pets like you..” Horror smirked. The smaller trembled, feeling his chin lifted to face the intimidating skeleton's gaze.

Horror grabbed the chain he unlocked from its hook, tugging Ink over to him on his knees. “Spread your legs.” He ordered. “What?- No-” Ink was cut off by Horror giving a hard slap on his cheek. “Do it _now_.” He growled threateningly. Ink shakily spread his legs wide. The taller smiled, leaning in to use his fingers to rub against Ink's clothed pelvis.

Ink gasped, his mouth immediately pooling up with drool. He didn't dare look at Horror, feeling burning shame rise in his body, but it was clashing against a now growing heat that were freely flowing through his body.

Horror smiled, pulling Ink closer to him. Ink's soft breathing on his right leg. Ink stayed in that position until he began to lose himself in the strokes, his entire body shaking with absolute pleasure.

He shut his eyes tightly, hoping that it would be over soon, but he surprised himself with the want for more. ‘Wha- What's going on with me...?’ Ink thought, a little dribble of saliva slipping from the corner of his mouth. “Hm.. You're really persistent, you don't want to moan?~” Horror grinned, his red eye flaring up with energy.

Ink couldn't speak, if he did- all of the saliva would drip out of his mouth, muffling his speech by ten fold. He shakily nodded, feeling his chin being brought up to face the menacing skeleton once more, this time his pupils were swapped with slightly warped love hearts, meaning he hadn't fully broken down into a mess... _yet_.

Horror stood up, tugging Ink by surprise. He walked towards the door, tugging Ink behind, much like crawling.

Ink looked around, trembling at the sounds of his fellow friends. They seemed to be enjoying such disgraceful actions. “ _MNnnAhh~~_ _”_ He flinched at the sound of Dream's moans, how was _he_ enjoying it?

‘Enough, enough talking to yourself, focus where you guys are going. It seems that Horror is bringing me to a bedroom of sorts, is it his room?’ Ink thought, looking around the room, the walls were painted with a deep shade of burgundy red, and little white intricate patterns from the top wall until the ceiling.

It wasn't too bad, but the only worrying thing to him is that there was a strange smell that doesn't smell like blood at all. He looked around, shivering at the sight of chains on the walls, with a knife hanger, each seemed used but fairly clean. “Alright, little pet. Stand up, face against wall.” Horror ordered. Ink followed through the order, forehead touching against the wall. Horror tugged out a long sturdy rope, grabbing Ink's wrists and tied them together very tightly.

Horror smirked, pulling out one of his knives as he gently slid the blade from Ink's neck all the way down to his clothed tail bone. Ink trembled slightly, a rush of heat was coursing in his bones. What is this feeling? Why... Do I feel _so good_?

Horror enjoyed this, very, very much. It was amusing to see Ink falter so quickly to one of his enemies. Maybe his kink is being roughened up or something.

He brought the knife back up, this time adding more pressure as he gently cut Ink's shirt and pants, before ripping them off easily; making the latter yelp.

Ink felt cooling air gently touch his pearl white bones, the heat increasing with his clothes now gone. He felt Horror's eyes bore into his spine.

There's no dents, no wounds, no scars? With all the thrashing and struggling Horror would think Ink would at least be bruised and such.. But no! ‘What the actual fuck?’ Horror thought as he gently drug the knife all the way down on Ink's back, letting Ink break before his eyes.

Ink shut his eyes tightly, his pupils changing rapidly as he bit his lower jaw. ‘This feels so good, why is it so good? Why am I enjoying this....?~’ Ink thought, quietly panting at the single touch that managed to make him melt so quickly.

Horror continued the knife strokes, increasing the pressure by a notch. He felt impressed he can do a number of possibly permanent marks with just a little more or little less pressure. It was fun, for once. And Horror never has had any fun after the last victim, the human. Died.. Maybe four years ago?

But this felt even more better, a mere villain marking up a god. A god who might be enjoying it as well. And that was an impressive feat on its own, impressing one of the gods, either feared or lusted over.

Horror hummed, gently using his hands to stroke Ink's hips. He soon knew Ink was now playable in his hands, he can mold Ink into whatever he liked. Maybe Ink could be his slut whenever he pleases...or when he wants to _tear_ something apart.

Ink was shaking, it _wasn't_ supposed to feel good, it _shouldn't_ feel good. Is _this_ what Dream felt when he went through this? “Oh g-golly~” Ink gasped, letting the clear liquid dribble down his lower jaw.

“That's cute.. you're breaking down in front of your enemy..” Horror chuckled, biting down onto Ink's left hip. It left a really deep and big mark, marrow was slowly seeping out of the mark, but Ink was in _love_ with this sort of affection.

‘So-o t-that's wh..y some cre-creators~.. _h-haaa~_.. dr-draw or wr-write me i-in such _le-lewd positions_...~ _nnnhh_.. with m-many of-of their Sa-Sanses...~ _Mmh_ ~ I _lo-love i~it~_ ’ Ink thought helplessly.

Ink squirmed around, his legs trembling. He needed some clarity that he wasn't just going be teased, that he was going to be fucked relentlessly, or be fucked so hard that he'd feel as if he would lose both his body and his mind. 

Horror grabbed both of Ink's wrists, growling as he tossed the latter onto the firm mattress , making Ink feel like he was suffocating by the wind harshly being knocked out from his chest- 

_It's as if he has this- this now_ **_growing_ ** _addiction_ _of being touched by Horror._

His cheeks flushed a tint of rainbow, a hint of shame easily recognizable. Ink looked as if he would begin crying, and does he want to earn some tear points. His clothing were meaningless, in the way even. Well, his mind wasn't wrong, this was definitely more fun than that idiotic human. 

He loved breaking things, but that human was way too foolish and worthless (i mean, _why should_ ** _he_** _care?_ ), always begging 'Please don't hurt me' but by then he'd already tore her apart, leaving a snot dribbling, choked sobbing _bitch_ all alone in her puddle of blood and fresh wounds littered all over her skinny body.

It was a great stress reliever, too bad the king didn't feed the prisoners unless they have some sort of importance, like the pathetic excuse of group called the 'Star Sanses'. So the human died from starvation, but at least the dogs had a nice toy they can share with now.

But back to this beloved mistake, the leader of the group, Ink. It's something about Ink, maybe he should get more rough- Since Ink _is_ immortal, Horror could take it up as an advantage.

He could be rough and would no longer be bored since Ink can't die! Haha.

“..H-Horr...o— Ah!~” Ink knew he was losing himself, he can already felt it from the moment Horror bit down on the smack middle of his spine. This heat running through, so unnatural yet so appealing to his body.

Horror ripped off his upper clothing and kicked off his shorts, revealing the large red ecto-cock as it hit against the battered and scarred male body he formed.

Ink moved his gaze to Horror's lower body and began to drool at the sight of such a beast, he wanted to be fucked, _now_. Ink pushed his hips forward in a begging manner. He wants it now, like a child begging for a new toy, except this was an magical skeleton begging to fuck with his logic.

Horror chuckled, holding his hips into place, rubbing the tip against his slits teasingly before slamming all the way inside. The sudden thrust may have caused a lot of tearing from his virgin barrier, making him bleed as soon as Horror began to continue with his thrusts.

Ink felt like he was both in hell and heaven, the fact he felt the marrow leak and stick against the ecto-flesh of Horror's penis, it provides an odd but pleasuring feeling as it rubs against his still bleeding walls. However.. Ink felt as if he was about to split into two with how wide the member was.. and how deep it was going inside.

Ink cried out in pleasure, tearing up with each time he felt Horror's cock brush against his prostate. 

Horror grinned, biting down on his new pet's neck- Making sure Ink- or anyone who dare to look at his pet in any way, would have to know he is already claimed and belongs to him, and only him.

He liked the idea of it, he felt this strong desire. Push most of the lust and sex on his mind about Ink, there's gotta be a certain word. That word.. “Never mind that, get back to work.” His sadistic side growled at him. Horror grunted, forcing himself even deeper inside Ink- Forcing the latter below him to cry out loudly, his body strength faltering into submission.

Horror roughly brought Ink's face to his, leading him on in a rough and passionate kiss. Ink shrieked as he hadn't felt any sort of affection that is just... love. So he immediately melted into the kiss, his hands breaking free and wrapped his arms around the taller's neck.

-

Ink laid his chin on Horror's shoulder, panting heavily as his pupils flickered from hearts before returning back to normal. He climaxed for.. he doesn't know how many times.. Horror then pulled out, climaxing all over Ink's tear streaked face.

He looked down at Ink with amusement, his left hand stroking Ink's cheek softly. “H-..Horror..” The smaller weakly whispered, his voice hadn't been really used that much.. “Yes, my pet?” He hummed, still showing some sort of affection such as petting his skull with feather-like strength that goes against what the other has had done to Ink a while ago.

“I-I.. ne-nevermind..” Ink shook his head, wrapping his arms weakly around Horror's well-built body. 

“Whatever you say, pet.” Horror hummed, brushing it off.

Ink shut his eye-sockets as he laid his head against Horror's chest, slowly falling into a dreamless slumber, with only one thought bothering him. He felt as if he should think about it more.. when he had enough rest, maybe he can understand. 

But it was still tugging him at the back of his mind, making the latter move quite a lot in his slumber.

‘ _Am I.. Am I falling for Horror?_ _’_


	35. {Dust x Blue}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 4th nov 2019  
> note(s):  
> Requester: DiveBlueGirl2003
> 
> no more requests, please. thanks :)
> 
> sleepy and tired, dunno if this is okay, if it isnt, sorry HHHHHHH  
> -  
> ddamn dust b jerkin it

Blue was heading back home from meeting up with his jolly ol' pals Ink and Dream, and was excited to return into the loving arms of his boyfriend. He opened the front door, entering as he made sure to lock the door behind him as he walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

Why wasn't he obnoxiously loud? Well, Dust doesn't really like noises, so Blue decided to make a promise not to shout when he comes in, so he wouldn't wake Dust up, since he sleeps in a lot of times.

And Blue wouldn't really appreciate a grumpy Dust. He's a bit scary when in that state.

But something made him slightly confused, the door was closed.. That never happened before, Dust would always leave it open no matter what. Blue slowly made his way to the door and twisted the knob, the door was surprisingly unlocked.. 'What's the point then??' Blue thought. He poked his skull inside, his face immediately forming a shocked expression when he saw Dust partially clothed with his fly out.

The said skeleton was stroking himself with such ferocity, uttering Blue's name with his eyes shut.

Blue's face immediately was flushed with blush, he watched nervously as he felt his magic act up; forming a male body. He eyed Dust's dazed expression as he bit his lower jaw, hearing Dust utter his name once more, his line of sight trailing down his boyfriend's build and onto his purple glowing cock.

Something so erotic was making Blue's magic act up like never before.

He cupped his ever growing bulge, giving it a soft squeeze as he watched his boyfriend jerk off. The peeper continued to eye his boyfriend, leaning in, slowly getting into some sort of a trance.

Well, until he quickly snapped out of it and fell face first on the carpeted floor, wincing softly to himself. Dust whipped his head and looked at Blue with a shocked expression, before it completely darkened as he felt a grin tug at his teeth.

He stood up, and made his way to his lover.

-

Blue let out a squeal as he felt sharp fingers dig into his sides, he then was lifted off the floor and onto the mattress of the bed. His gaze looking up to see his now feral boyfriend undressing him with his own eye-lights.

Cue the clothi- battle armor being ripped off, revealing the skeleton underneath. Dust licked his sharp fangs as he lunged into his lover's neck. Biting down on the bone, claiming his lover as he continued to leave marks all around the neck.

Blue trembled as Dust pulled away, positioning the entrance that was formed along with Blue's erection. Before he let out a scream when Dust slammed himself into him. His boyfriend growled, continuing to pound into him hard.

Their ecto flesh slapped together with one another, making Blue moaned louder than he has ever been. Yes, they do have sex from time to time, but none of those times were as rough as this...

"D-Du-usty!~ Pl-lease... Sl-low down!~" Blue begged for mercy, but his now feral lover has shown no sign of stopping. Well, until he climaxed deep inside of Blue, which became quite terrifying to blink and see a tired out Blue. That little fucker never gets tired, it was scary really.

Blue felt Dust pull out, sighing in relief as he decided to just rest. Before he was flipped onto his stomach and was pounded into the bed in doggy style. Hm, seems like the role's reversed for the owner and the now feral dog.

And this was when Blue knew he really should not have watched his boyfriend jerk off, as tempting as it sounded. He felt the head of his cock just really hitting his cervix a bit too hard.

How hard? You sinful souls ask, just imagine you have a very squishy item, it be slime or whatever weird shit you have, cut it in the middle, and spread that bitch apart. Blue felt like his lower body would split open by the sheer force of the pounding.

Blue was getting destroyed by a motherfucker who was tragically named Dust, and not the cliché Error.

Back to my point, Blue was seriously fucked until all he could think about is his next climax, having done that a few times now. It would be a matter of time where Blue will pass out.

And my hunch was right, Blue came all over Dust, before collapsing and passing out.

Dust came deep inside of Blue, grinning softly at his unconscious mate. He continued spill his seed deep inside of Blue, looking around dazed. He leaned down and gave Blue a few kisses on the cheek and forehead. Pulling his thick cock out he smirked at the sight of the abused and loosened hole he pounded into.

He decided there was no harm in anything and decided to mark his lover, making sure his body weight wasn't squishing Blue. He also make sure he didn't make any of his hard work leave from his mate's hole.

Dust leaned his skull against the neck of his small lover, sinking his teeth into Blue's neck to leave a permanent mark. Hopefully . . .

After leaving small little marks here and there, Dust pulled his skull away. He silently admired his work, enjoying the fact that he could do this, that Blue was even his mate at all!

 _Nobody,_ not even that _damned_ brother of Blue would ever get in between him and _his_ mate! He had put in a lot of effort to successfully hide away from the peering eyes of them, and to hell to it all if it was all for nothing and Blue is taken away from him.

He gave a low sigh, leaning in and softly nuzzling his unconscious mate, making sure to stain him with his scent, to make it obvious Blue belonged to him. He promised he would protect him at all costs. And to hell with it all if there others who are willing to fuck with the serial killer and his little mate. He was never the type of skeleton to share willingly if he sees if it was sort of special. 

Nonetheless, Dust has already lost everything that occurred from his snap. With that fact, he isn't going to act oblivious and lose his mate to the others.

'How long was I talking to myself?' Dust grumbled to himself. 'Eh, whatever. I guess'll sleep. Not like I have anythin' better to do.' he internally sighed, wrapping his arms around Blue. His eye-sockets beginning to droop before falling asleep.


	36. -{Nightmare x Error}-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 7th may 2020  
> note(s):  
> Requester: FrancescaRicciTajanl
> 
> a.n:   
> i am so sorry for the long wait, I had been wrapped up in many exams, but im slightly thankful theres only two exams tomorrow, nothing to blamed on except myself. and i have a slight idea on what to write, i will be writing ' the painting' once more, just give me some time (also, i see you in the notifications, Fangirly_Randomnes, thank you.
> 
> Enjoy this oneshot, it may be rushed if writing at 9- almost 10 in the morning, and i feel like my braincells just collapsed on me.
> 
> Also.... regret-of-a-writer#8398 . bug me on discord, im bored
> 
> enjoy, this will be very long.  
> -  
> finally a recent one

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Error had been busy in Nightmare’s castle, having long given up on his job because of the agreement he had with a forgetful ink splotch. He was trying to ignore any aspects of who he was, feeling if he remembered.. the guilt of his sins would weigh down on him ten fold. He had slowly reformed, but he knew he was no savior in anyone’s eyes with how many people glared at him with such distrusting eyes.

Had it not been for that damnable creator he thought he would have been mauled and tortured as a form of sick yet understandable revenge.

Soon after announcing his conversion from a ‘villain’ to a ‘good guy’, though Error could only scoff and how easily others take in Ink's words once they collectively categorize him as the god, and how judgmental the “fair” judges were to the likes of Horror and Dust. He bet they won’t even believe him if he told them that Ink _let_ the said sanses suffer, with no remorse or anything.

Oh, imagine the chaos that would ensue when it was dropped that Ink doesn’t even have a soul. But, he'll play along, he’d rather watch and see the regret in their faces once they realise who their ‘protector’ was.

‘Enough of thinking what happened, shouldn’t I be completing that Nightmare doll?’ Error thought, glancing at the clock silently before he shuffled onto the floor, pulling out a metal box that held the perfect needles and string for him to use when making a doll.

Whilst it may come off as a surprise to many of the ‘Good’ Sanses, Error had always been known by a few to never destroy something that mostly involved helpless and vunerable beings such as babies and of the like, in his destructive days, he had always never gone after the best universes (in his opinion), for example; BittyTale, LittleTale, OuterTale.. If the universe he was entering was mostly babies or linked with the galactic sky, he would note down to never even destroy a copy of the universe unless he _has_ to.

Getting slightly off topic, he had saved Nightmare’s puppet for last, having a soft spot for the specific Sans. He remembered fondly on when Nightmare would assist on his wounds one time he fainted and collapsed in front of the castle after an ruthless battle with the ink splotch. He knew Nightmare cared about the others, but his stubbornness to be strong has caused him to show his care much more differently.

He knew making his doll was to be treated even more grander than what he would do in a detailed doll, remembering how many tentacles on average that he would summon, and made sure it can also keep the doll standing rather it toppling over.

He poked the needle through the fabric of a doll that represented the king of Nightmares, having found a way to incorporate the ‘ooze’ from Nightmare. Sure, it was hard to take some of Night’s goop without the guy noticing, but it was worth the risk to make his dolls as detailed as possible. 

It had been a couple of hours later, Error had his complete attention fixated on the doll, weaving through a couple more string as he tied the knot.

“Error? Are you inside?”

Nightmare’s voice rang out causing the glitching skeleton to halt in his work, swiftly pushing his sewing materials under the bed. But alas, Error well.. had made the mistake of not hiding the Nightmare doll properly. He _did_ hide the doll behind a pillow, for god’s sake.

“I-i'M h-HErE, Ni-IGhtMa-ARe..” Error spoke, heading to the door as his calloused hand twisted the brass knob, letting the other skeleton to enter the room.

“What have you been doing? You've been cooped up in your bedroom like there were people going to ambush you if you went out.” Nightmare said, glancing around the room. He knew Error was still feeling paranoid, and.. who could blame him? The god had been forced to submit to the norms once they cracked him down, with the help of Blue, his ‘best friend’.

“m-MA-aYB-bE Th-HAt-T's wh-Hy, NiGHt.” Error answered sarcastically. The taller skeleton rolled his eye-light, nearing close towards Error before he took notice of something in the corner of his peripheral vision. Knowing his eyesight was far sharper than others, it couldn’t have been his imagination.

“Anyways, lunch is ready so I suggest I lead you downstairs before the others drag you out.” Nightmare uttered, pulling Error up as he led the ex-destroyer to the kitchen, like he always did when dragging someone from their room.

Error let the tentacles wrap around his arm and drag him along to simply reach food.

Ultimately, he would have easily slept then and there- but wait, he ‘isn’t a Sans anymore’, the good says, moreover he was just a pathetic glitch that supposedly deserves getting hurt.

Now with no more of his job being the destroyer, he was left to his own thoughts that were never tended to or noticed up until he stopped destroying for one whole day.

Error sighed softly, hands gripping onto the top of the chair carefully as he seated himself, grabbing his fork and began to eat the lunch that was prepared by Horror, who was proudly beaming at the sight of Error eating his food.

Whilst Error was now occupied with the task of eating, Nightmare backed away to head back into the glitch's room, and see what that thing he noticed was.

He shut the door carefully, heading to Error’s bed. He grinned slyly, wanting to possibly find something that would embarrass the destroyer.

He saw the little hand poke out from behind the pillow, his grin widening as he pulled the object from its hiding spot.

But said grin was quickly dropped once he noted the doll’s appearance. It looked.. it looked like him.

Many thoughts was running through Nightmare’s mind, as he gazed on every single detail it had.

 _Why_ would Error make this?

 _How_ did Error get the ooze? It should have stung and hurt his hands!

 _When_ did Error start on making these dolls?

 _What_ was the reason for making these dolls?-

His train of thoughts had been quickly disrupted once he heard the eager yelling from Dust and Killer, and the sounds of knives slashing through the previously still air. With the sound of knives, it was sooner or later that Horror would smack them for being noisy.

Nightmare promptly put the doll into his hoodie pockets, now making his way to his studyroom to examine the doll even further.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“W-wHEr-RE is-S iT!? WhE-eRE's tHE dOLl!?” Error screeched, turning his room upside down as he desperately tried to find where the Nightmare doll went.

He returned to his room rather energized, and he had garnered enough motivation and determination to continue his project.

He washed his plate before he swiftly returned to his starry and homely abode, he calmly made his way over to the pillow, only for Error’s heart to drop at the lack of a goop covered doll. “i-I Kn-NoW I pU-Ut IT-t Th-HerE! Di-Id SoMe-EOn-NE fIN-nD iT? O-oH plEA-aSe doN-n’T lEt thA-aT bE tRuE..” Error trailed off, feeling his stress spike up at the thought of someone finding it.

‘They would probably laugh at me if they ever found out _I_ made it, I’m sure of it! They’d make fun of me.. these dolls.. my hobbies.. just like _Ink_ did.’

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
‘ _What happened to the dolls?_ _’_

‘ _Why are they scattered all over the floor_ _?’_

‘ _Furthermore, why are they ripped apart and torn!?_ _’_

_“AaAH!”_

‘ _I’m on the ground. There’s a foot stepping on the left side of my face._ _’_

_“You will never be like me, all these puppets you make you look like a fool, you’re the destroyer. You will never be the Creator, you disgusting murderer.”_

‘ _The foot is off my face, but I can tell there’s a foot mark on my face now._ _’_

_The footsteps grow softer and softer as he heard a portal open for a couple of minutes before it closed._

‘ _My dolls.. all that hard work.._ _’_  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Nightmare raised a brow as the sudden strength he received from using one’s huge influx of negative emotions. Who was it? Could it be one of those new victims Dust brought in for EXP? That could be reasonable, if they weren’t in the prison chambers.

The only way for Nightmare to feed on negativity is that the person who is harboring such emotions is to be near him. The king of Negativity got out of his bedroom, moving to wherever the source of negativity was.

He paused he felt it strongly from Error’s room. Nightmare twisted the door knob, his eye widening in surprised at the sight of an overly glitching and sobbing Error.

He entered, shutting the door behind him before he quickly rushed towards the other being. Pulling him close, he began draining Error of the negativity that was festering in his mind.

He had even seen what Error remembered, making him growl softly as the sight of Error's dolls littered about, ripped and torn apart.

Nightmare hushed Error, hand stroking one side of Error’s skull as he reassured the god.

“It’s alright, Error. Ink isn’t here to torment you any longer, you are free. Nothing will happen to you. I promise you that.”

Error let out meek little whimpers, the ‘errors’ blocking his eye-sockets fading away as he glanced up, jerking at the sight.

“N-ni-Igh-Ht.. th-.. tH-hAn-Nk yo-ou..” Error whispered shakily, holding onto Nightmare’s shirt almost pathetically.

Had it been anyone else, Nightmare would have kicked the annoying little fleabag off him, and break them.

But, this was Error, and he definitely knew he shouldn't do that to a fellow ally whose helped more than he should ever do.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
 _Nightmare grunted, seeing the many Dust Sanses clashing away at the ‘good’, the Horrors were simply there swinging their axes about and chopping off at any duplicate’s skull, having succeeded with almost every swing._

_Nightmare was standing against Ink, his tentacles sliced off clean by the red paint, and now the goop was melting away at the snow._

_Nightmare doesn’t know how much longer he can take, there are now more copies rushing in and his gang is getting outnumbered!—_

_Ink shot red paint right at Nightmare, and the king knew he couldn’t dodge with the purple chains holding him down._

_Is this the end?_

_Nightmare’s thought of his demise was halted as he didn’t feel anything on him, his body wasn’t cut off- But why?-_

_“h-HEh-HE-eH. MI-iS-sSeD-d mE, In-NkY?”_

_Error.._

_Error was now shooting many strings out, trapping each and every one of the copies that wasn’t apart of Nightmare’s gang, his gaze almost at peace as he rubbed at his sleeves._

_“GoO-od To KnOW yoU lIk-Ke SAc-CRiFiCInG yOu-UR CoP-pIes. ThIS M-mAkEs mY jO-oB mu-UcH-h moRe EASIer.” Error chuckled, allowing the Horrors, Dusts and Killers to kill off the squirming copies._

_Error quickly tied Ink and Dream up, so they pose no threat as the massacre of copies begun._

_Nightmare watched with hidden awe, Error was skilled and careful in his choices, yet he wonders why Error doesn’t get it over with by killing the Originals. Why is Error bothering to care about them, hanging the Original Sanses up high so his members can’t kill them_ _? They don’t respect Error, so why must the god respect them?_

_“Why can’t we kill those fucking Originals off, Error!?” Dust growled, waving his knife about dangerously._

_“Yo-Ou kn-NOw W-wHy, DuSt.” Error turned to glare at Dust, his eye-lights staring deep into his soul._

_It made the remaining copies to shiver in fear even though the glare was not even directed at them._

_“..Yeah. I do. Sorry.” Dust grumbled._

_...What?_

_Dust apologised?_

_Nightmare felt himself be picked up, and only then did the sans notice there was a gaping hole in Error’s chest, the remnants of the paint burning off his clothes so all could see his now burnt off and mangled ribs._

_“Ev-VEry-YOne, ReTuRn.” Error ordered, summoning twenty or so portals. The grim looking skeletons nodded, understanding the order as they entered calmly, the portals dissipating once the last of them entered._

_Error glanced around, rolling his eye-lights as he shook his skull. “InK. Y-You-U hA-avE sAcri-IfI-iCEd 356 788 cOpI-ies. I HOp-Pe YoU Ar-Re PrOu-Ud o-OF y-Yo-OUr-RSelF.” Error said, summoning a portal on his own as he walked through, shutting it off behind him once set Nightmare down._

_“Le-Et’s gEt yOu fI-iXe-Ed U-uP, Ni-IghT.” Error murmured, bringing him along to Nightmare's bedroom._  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Nightmare beamed internally at the memory that he had, what was there to _not_ like about Error? The skeleton was very skilled and calculated in his choices, having much more morale as he thought of choices that will help the entire multiverse, unlike Ink, who is careless and knew of his power over the judges, leading them to their inevitable deaths because of their ‘Protector’s selfish reasons.

Nightmare held a form of respect and appreciation towards the destroyer, as Negativity and Destruction do go well.. However, there is the beauty in destruction. and negativity.

For without such things, many would then not face any sort of problems and criticism, and it is truly the person's choice whether to let their problems and criticism be their downfall, or whether to push through and improve themselves, and become an even better version of who they once were.

Nightmare sighed, using his tentacles to soothe the other’s nerves. He thought of what to say, but the quickly thought words stopped at his throat, making him choose his words carefully.

“Are you stable now, Error?” Nightmare uttered softly, voice reduced to an almost faint murmur.

“Y-...y-Yes-S, Y-yEs-S I-i a-Am no-Ow, Ni-IghT.” Error stammered, his eye-lights flicking back from tiny pinpricks before they returned to their regular mismatched pupils.

Error let out a shaky sigh, he had broke down in front of Nightmare, just great.

“Now, pray tell me, Error. Whatever had led you to snap and have such an episode?” Nightmare asked, his hand carefully stroking the God's tear stained cheek.

“I-I.. I-i’Ve bE-eEn hiD-dIn-NG Som-MeTh-HiNg fro-Om Yo-Ou And-D th-He Gan-NG..” Error uttered shakily, immediately throwing Nightmare into a fit of panic, was Error’s presence here a mistake? Had the God been a spy all of this time?

“I-i’vE bEe-EN mAk-King DoLl-Ls oF Yo-Ou aNd tHe gAn-NG.. I-I hiD-d iT bEc-CAuse I-i WaS af-FraId yo-oU’d iNsuL-lt mE fo-Or hAvI-inG suc-Ch a Path-HEti-Ic H-hoBb-By..” Error let out, his already glitching voice going more and more shaky. He had his head down in shame as he awaited the many insults he was prepared to receive.

“Error, I do not mind that you have hobbies, it does not change my mind that you could definitely obliterate me in any battle, and I simply respect you for having a life as well.” Nightmare assured, his smile appearing. “May I see the dolls? I am more intrigued to see the others as dolls.” Nightmare offered.

Error glanced at Nightmare with surprise. Nightmare really knew how to surprise him.. He nodded, getting up as he headed over to the bedroom dresser, pulling out one of the drawers.

Taking out a rectangular cardboard box from the drawer, he set the large box down. Error took off the lid, and it revealed the perfect dolls that was close to its respective skeleton’s appearance, to how they stand and what were their normal expressions when _not_ in battle.

Nightmare stared in awe at the sight of such brilliantly detailed dolls, he crept closer to have a good look at them, taking in the details.

“How long have you been working on these for?” Nightmare asked, not even willing to touch it in fear the oozing hatred will stain the dolls.

“W-Wi-It-TH fi-IGh-HTi-INg In-NK bEf-FOre.. Ho-ORrOR’s Do-OlL TOok M-mE a mon-NTh.. NoW thE oTh-Her-rs NoW juSt-T take A da-Ay o-Or Tw-Wo.” Error explained.

Nightmare thought his jaw would drop (had it not been fused) at how fast Error works on the dolls, yet with so much detail and of the sort. He glanced at the dolls carefully. “Ah. This is the bad Sanses’ gang, where is my doll, you skilled doll maker?” Nightmare asked, wanting to know about the doll he snagged from behind the pillow.

“A-aBoU-uT th-HaT... Som-MEo-One to-Ook ThE-e Do-OLl.. I-i pan-NIckEd and Th-HougHt.. th-He woRSt..” Error answered sheepishly, fiddling with his fingers.

Nightmare paused, was the disappearance of the doll that traumatizing to Error? Oh stars, don’t let that be true.

He didn't know when to take the Nightmare doll out of the pocket.

“I know who did it.”

Error’s head looked up quickly, glancing at Nightmare with anticipation and slight eagerness to know whoever had done such a thing.

“It was me.”

Error’s eye-sockets widen, had he heard it right? Nightmare.. was the one who took the doll? He looked at Nightmare with a hint of doubt.

“A-aRe-E yo-Ou se-ErIOus?”.

Nightmare nodded, taking out the doll from his pocket, revealing the familiar goop doll.

“I’m so sorry that I have caused you to enter another.. episode. Will you forgive me, Error?”

“N-nO mA-ATteR wh-HA-aT y-YOu d-DO o-Or sA-aY.. I-I wo-OuL-lD al-LWaYs fo-OrGiVe-E yoU, NI-iGht.” Error smiled sweetly, the expression shaking something within Nightmare’s core, it beginning to heat up and burst with life.

“But.. Why? Why would you always forgive me? I’ve done more wrong against you then I could count- Why would you _still_ forgive me, Error?” Nightmare asked, his voice manipulated as a way to find the other's reason.

“I-i a-Am-M fo-OnD-d Of-f Yo-OU n-NIght-Tm-MA-rE. I f-FeEL SAfe bY nEaRi-Ing You. I-It-T mA-aY bE PoSsIbL-Le bY ThE... au-URA We-E bOt-Th hAv-Ve. De-EstruCT-TioN aNd Neg-GAti-IvITy gO-o HAnd-D in HAn-Nd toGet-ther, ye-Es?” Error asked for confirmation, Nightmare nodding with a simple grin. Error then let the other speak.

“Error, I too, am fond of you. No matter what, you always seem to be a quick and calculated individual, and furthermore.. you are a divine being has helped the others who were wronged to feel safe and gave them a life to live.” Nightmare let his hand grab Error’s, making the god express his surprise, but not making any comment as Nightmare continued.

“Each time I see you, I do not see the emotionless monster everyone claims, as I see an Error who is giving everyone the best that he could provide, each bit of free time he had always spent wisely to hang out and take care of others. I see you as a gentle giant, who has a very selfless reason for doing what he does.” Nightmare finished, his lone eye-light glancing at Error tenderly, raw emotion flowing through his cyan eye-light, staring at Error’s mismatched eye-lights that show his surprise and vulnerability.

Nightmare set the doll away, and covered the box with the lid once more. His tentacles did the work as the two skeletons were unmoving.

The two had stared into each other’s eyes, the only sound having been the tentacles moving about.

After the box was returned to the dresser, Nightmare pulled Error up, and pulled the other into a sweet and passionate kiss. Error had barely any time to react before he felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

Error felt an array of emotions flow through him, as he felt his dark blue SOUL throb, it having been loud as it had been... quite a while since that occurred.

Nightmare slowly led Error to his bed, continuing the kiss as he got into position.

Nightmare pulled away from Error once the skeleton arranged them in a position that Error was straddling Night.

“Error, you have been so selfless, always giving and giving to everyone your all and your best. I suppose it was high time that you must know how to receive a reward, as I know.. you deserve all of it.” Nightmare whispered, his face against Error’s neck as he made sure Error heard everything.

The glitching skeleton shivered, squirming in Nightmare’s lap. “You have been so kind to the multiverse, having the effort to save the Originals from being murdered by my members to protect them, tolerating the disgusting squid’s idiocy, and furthermore having the time and space to mother the gang and the Charas.”

Nightmare’s words made him shudder, having never been told of good that he had done for the multiverse, as he mostly heard of the evil sins that he has committed as if it were a broken record on repeat. It felt like an amazing change of pace, his SOUL beating wildly in his chest.

“You deserve everything for having yourself be dragged into such nonsense and treating it as a normal occurrence. Let me spoil you, Error.. It is about time you become _selfish_ for once in your life, and I want to hear every sound you let out.”.

“NiGh-HT-tm-MAr-Re...” Error stammered out, cheeks dusted even more with yellow. He didn’t even know what to say now.

“I-I lO-oVe-E yO-oU ni-IghT-tmAre.” Error blurted out, watching in fear as he awaited the other’s answer.

“I love you too, Error.” Nightmare replied, his eye-light still focused on Error.

Error could feel his SOUL throb harder, before gasping at the wonderful feeling of Nightmare’s hands and tentacles all over his body, the latter quickly becoming putty under the King of Negativity and Nightmares.

Error shut his eyes blissfully, reminding himself of Nightmare’s words.

Tonight will be the night where Error can indulge in his pleasures however he’d like. It would be the very night where something amazing begins to bloom between him and the Lord of Negativity.


End file.
